My Chemical Naruto!
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a Fanfiction writer, and I have one of the filthiest mouths in the world. But that’s why people love me. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiGaa. Sakura leads a slightly normal life or at least, she did before she met the MCR guys.
1. Writer's Block

WARNING: Much swearing because I have a naturally filthy mouth and mind (if you don't know how to turn the profanity filter off, just PM me), in all senses of the word

**WARNING: ****Much swearing because I have a naturally filthy mouth and mind in all senses of the word (if you don't know how to turn the profanity filter off, it's on the account sidebar, click on 'filters'). That meaning that there will probably end up being smut in this. Sasuke, Sakura and probably ALL of the characters will be OOC, because I pretty much suck awesomely at keeping them in character. But the worst of them will be Sakura, because I feel like it. Most likely Sasuke. I will try to stay close to his personality, but he will still be pretty different. Still good though. Also, though the pairing of which this story is centred is not a gay one, there will be guy/guy pairings. I suggest you be open to the idea, or else it may get a little awkward at parts.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I will only say this now because I always forget. I do not own Naruto, and I do not own My Chemical Romance, or any other band or song that may pop up in this story. Hell, I don't even own a CD of theirs. I know how sad it is, but I will soon. It's coming in the mail, along with some other cool stuff I bought.**

**The main pairings are SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiGaa and Frerard. Like I said, it may get awkward.**

**Also, though I hate to say it, there will be no Japanese in this. For one, it's for people who cannot speak any Japanese at all so they can at least understand what the hell is going on, then also then I can stay using the same style. Otherwise, half the time, I'll say a word in Japanese, then the other half I'd be saying it in English. It could become very confusing. Another thing, it's damn annoying to remember to put –kun or –chan or –san or -whatever at the end of people's names. Like I said, I will forget.**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now and get on with the story. ******

**XxX**

**My Chemical… Naruto?**

**Chapter 1**

**Writer's Block**

**XxX**

I stared at the microwave as my food rotated inside. Even though I had been warned by people not to look into it (it can give you cancer), I didn't give a shit. It probably wasn't even true. Besides, we've got to die from something, right?

My eyes flickered towards the tiny screen on the side. Three minutes and twenty-five seconds left.

I sighed grumpily. This was taking too long. I left the microwave and grabbed a cup. As I pulled open the fridge, the telltale thumping of my sister's stereo system in her car, as it pulled up the driveway made me groan. Great, she was home already. And it had been so nice without her here.

Tayuya walked in while I poured out the water, her usual scowl in place. One of her loyal followers trailed behind her. This girl was so thin it looked like a gust of wind would blow her away. I stayed silent and leaned against the bench, drinking slowly. I didn't want to start a new fight between the two of us.

They walked into the kitchen, laying several bags of groceries on the bench and started to unpack. That was my queue. I walked out of the kitchen, sat down on the couch and switched the TV on to some cartoons.

I tried to pay attention to whatever was on but I kept getting distracted by my sister's conversation. She was speaking quietly, but I managed to pick up a few words.

"…and then I fucking punched him in the face…" She must've been talking about the fight between her and our cousin on the weekend.

"…I can't believe he _actually_ said that…" He had said he hated the family. I don't know why that set her off so much, he always said it. Hey, I hated this family too. I was just too scared to say it to her face.

"…that shitface is gonna pay…" Heaven knows what she was talking about now.

"…and my fucking sister…" I don't think I want to know what she's saying about me now…

The microwave went off. I got up and walked into the kitchen, carefully keeping my distance from my demonic sister. I opened the microwave and grabbed my food, got a fork and then disappeared to my room.

My room is my sanctuary. Thankfully, my sister usually respected that. Usually.

Though, of course, usually she didn't want to talk to me at all. If she did, then she barged in.

Okay, so she _didn't _respect my space.

Oh well, I couldn't exactly try and stop her, now could I? She had been known to stab things. I had lasted without _being_ one of things for fifteen years, and I'd like to make it past that.

I walked over to my desk and set the little plastic bowl down on a pile of papers, and then continued to throw my camera, a few books, a school textbook, a calculator, axolotl pellets, water conditioner and a few electrical cords onto my bed.

Hey, what can I say? I'm a messy person.

I sat down in my chair that had the back missing – only the frame was left – and opened my laptop. The usual thing popped up before me, my background of Junjou Romantica, a picture of my friend Naruto and his best friend Sasuke being idiots, a calendar, four digital notepads and a large collection of icons.

Ah, home sweet home.

I pulled open one of my many word documents from the taskbar and checked the wordcount. 1,010 words. I sighed tiredly. This was going to be a long night.

You must be wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well, in short, I'm a Fanfiction writer. I write many things, mainly yaoi. That's gay guys, for anyone who didn't know. I would like to say that I was a good writer, but I can't be sure. I mean, when I started, I thought I was good. Now, when I go back and read it, it looks like complete and utter shit. But my newer 'fics' at least can be read through properly. And the chapters are about ten pages long approximately, instead of one or two. That alone makes me feel better.

That reminds me, I was going to redo those older fics. Great. Another thing on my growing 'to write' list. You'd be quite surprised how _long_ that list is. Let's just say I have a very extensive imagination.

I stared at the screen. I was currently trying to pump out the twelfth chapter of my best story so far. Well, best according to my readers. My true favourite wasn't loved by them nearly as much. Probably because it was the second story I ever wrote, so it was written quite atrociously. Again, something I have to redo.

I had only just hit past one page on this new one. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had finally set up the basic plot of my story, and the characters were beginning to build their relationships more. I mean, I knew how everything was going to end out, and I had a basic idea of how things developed from here on, but I couldn't figure out anything to write for the current situation. I needed at least one or two more chapters before I could begin to touch on my next arc of the story, in which the main characters begin to show feelings and ulterior motives towards others.

So as you can see, I'm in a bit of trouble.

It always gets like this for me. When I reach a spot for which I have to just fill it in before my next major part, it all turns to shit. Majority of the time, I just end up writing a crack chapter, and hope no-one is turned off the story because of it.

I reread what I have already written. It was fairly good, but I had no idea what to put after it. What could I make my dear younger twin do now? I mean, he was slowly developing feelings towards the person that his brother was in love with, and it was mentally destroying him, because he was afraid that this girl would slowly pull apart he and his twin's relationship. It was all bad. (1)

He needed to come to terms with these feelings, and decide what he was going to do about them, but if I wrote that part now, it would seem the story was progressing much too fast, and I couldn't have that. So I needed to find something to write for about… 10,000 words? Yeah.

I groaned and leant down, hitting my head against the edge of my desk a few times. It was oddly soothing, the dull pain I received through the act. I wasn't hitting my hard all that hard, just enough to feel it. It was a good way to help with my writer's block.

I let my head rest against the desk, and stared at my carpet that was an indescribable colour. It was a mix between grey and cream. It was very old, having been there since the house was built by my aunt many years before. Did I tell you my aunt won the lottery just after my cousin was born? Well she did. Soon after that she was in a car accident with my mother and father and broke her back. She was a paraplegic after that, and decided to build this house with that money so it would cater for her needs.

So technically, my entire house is wheelchair accessible. Pretty cool, huh?

Yeah, I didn't think so either. Seeing as there is no-one who needs it to be so anymore, it's really just a house with really low benches and wide hallways. And a cool bathroom. Yeah.

Geez, I sound like my friend's drama teacher. Mr. Deidara. Him and his 'yeah'…

I frowned as I saw a small bug crawl across the carpet. _Ewww_... I think I need to clean my room. _Badly_.

…I'll do it tomorrow. There's no time left anymore today. I woke up at three in the afternoon and now it was four-thirty. Mum would be home in about… fifty minutes? She got off work at five, but it would take her a little while to get home.

I heard the front door slide open and slam shut again, and a few moments later, my sister's car purred to life, and the sound system drowned it out two seconds after. She was leaving again. Thank god.

I waited for the car to leave, and another minute after that just to make sure she wasn't just moving it to the bottom of the driveway, then walked out of the room. I forgot my water in the kitchen, and I was thirsty again.

I bounded into the kitchen and looked around. The damn cup had been put away! God damn that woman! She never cleaned up when it was needed, but then when something isn't supposed to be put away, there she goes! I pouted angrily and grabbed another one. I guess it really is for the better. I mean, the water would've been warm by now. And that's just… yeah.

As I poured another one, I heard my phone go off. Nobody can give me peace to get my own goddamn drink, can they?!

I put down my cup on the counter and walked towards my ringtone. Apparently it was in the lounge room. My eyes narrowed. Funny… I don't remember putting it there…

I picked it up and checked the little mini display. Gaara. I smiled and flipped it open. It took a few moments to pick up. "Yellow?" I asked happily.

"Hey Sakura." He said in monotone. Ah… Gaara. My fuzzy little red-headed furball. I was pretty much the only person who was brave enough to call him that to his face. But hey, I was friends with him, and Neji, and Suigetsu. I had guts just to do that.

"What's up, fluff-nut?" Haha, he and my dog both had that nickname.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Yes, well, you know I never listen to you."

"True. Well, Naruto wanted to get us to go to a movie. He ordered me to help out and call you, while he called Sasuke. Do you want to come?"

I thought about it. Hm… peace and quiet, with the ability to maybe pump out a new chapter? Or go to the movies, get tackled by Naruto countless times, if Ino goes then get tackled by her too, use all my saved up money, eat burnt popcorn and get the crap thrown down my shirt, and most likely having to sit either next to Naruto or a guy who owned a hair that reminded me fondly of duck's ass? Oh wow, such a choice.

"Sure, I'll come." Wait, what? I thought I was going to sit at home! Damn you mouth for not being connected to my head!

"Good. That'll get him off my ass. We're meeting at six."

"Alright, seeya Gaara."

He hung up without saying goodbye. Meanie. I put the phone back on the couch from where it originated, and walked back to collect my drink. Perspiration had already started to form on the outside of it. I quickly wiped that off with a tissue and sat on the counter. The laptop – fondly named Lawrence – was still open in my room, but it could wait. I already had a large build-up of cups and plates in there, I shouldn't tempt fate by adding to the pile. It's a miracle already that cockroaches hadn't begun to live there in swarms yet.

I brought my legs up to cross underneath me and I leaned back against… well I didn't know exactly what it was called. See, there was my counter, and then there was this bit that wrapped around the outer edge that was about a foot higher, and had a flat bit on the top to put things on. I asked mum what it was at one point, and she said it was called a servery. But those were for restaurants. What my aunt was thinking when she designed this house, I have no idea.

I finished up the drink and dropped it into the sink. Then I remembered something. My food.

…Oops.

I laughed at my idiocy and walked back to my room, sitting back down and grabbing my food. It was a 'Sakura Law' that I never tried to write while eating, so I opened up YouTube and typed in the next episode of my newest anime. I was currently slaving my way through Fushigi Yuugi. I must admit, it was a pretty nice anime. I had seen some shockers. The relationship between Miaka and Tamahome was really quite cute to watch.

I clicked open part one of the anime and begun to eat, bringing my feet up onto the chair. The opening was getting on my nerves now. It was pretty annoying.

As the episode played through, I finished up the chicken and rice thing I was eating – I'm pretty sure the actual name had something to do with mustard in it too – and threw it into my green wire bin that was in front of the little bookcase I had. I always smiled when I looked at it. It didn't fit into the rest of the room at all. The walls were purple, the bed was stripy with brown, grey and purple, the in-wall cupboard and desk were white, the tv stand was light brown, and the chest of drawers and bookcase were both dark brown. And then there was my little metal bin that was a baby green colour. Oh well. I still liked it. It was a mission of mine to save up enough money so that I could totally renovate my room, so that it was all purple, black and green. It sounded like fun.

Once the episode finished, I clicked on the address and changed it to my email, and checked up on that. I had five new ones. Most of them were just 'favourite story+' or 'favourite author+' emails from the Fanfiction website that I posted on. I always got those types of emails. But much rarer were the 'new review' emails. I still got them, but not at such a high frequency.

I kept on procrastinating – the thing I do best – until my mother, Hanaka returned home. I grinned and closed Lawrence. She was the only one in my family that I usually got along with. I walked out to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. She had a big box open on the bench, and inside were huge frozen fillets of fish. She was pulling out the first one to skin it.

I walked around the kitchen 'servery' until I was in front of her. She looked up and smiled at me. She always held a little bit of cheekiness in her smile. I got a lot of my goofiness from her, apparently. I heard from one of her friends, that for her seventeenth birthday, she cut up her cake with an axe. …That's pretty cool, in my books.

"Hey Sakura." She said.

"Hi mum, what's with the fish?"

She shrugged. "Dosu caught it on the trawler. He didn't want it, so he gave it to me." Dosu was my eldest sister's… partner. They weren't actually married, but they had been together as long as I could remember. Usually I just called him her husband. It was easier.

"Oh yeah. Did it just get caught in the nets or something?" It was only a prawn trawler, not for fish.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What type is it?"

"Cod. Why don't you go ask Kurenai if she wants any? I think she just drove up."

I raised an eyebrow but nodded. We had lived next to Kurenai – who also happened to be my office communications teacher at my school – as long as I can remember. She had been there before we moved in, when I was around two or maybe three. I turned around and walked out the front door, down the drive, around the fence – that we replaced last year – and up to her big white _pretty_ house. I had always loved her house.

I could just make out her at the back of her garage. Oh, did I tell you I'm near-sighted? Yeah, I have glasses, though I hardly ever use them. My eyesight isn't _that_ bad yet.

"Kurenai!" I called. She stood up at my call and looked at me. Well, I _think_ she looked at me. She walked over regardless. She had just donned some gardening gloves. One thing you should know about her, is that she is an awesome gardener. I used to play with her dogs – they are both now deceased, poor things – in the backyard. It was amazing.

She smiled at me kindly. "Hello Sakura, what are you doing here?" Her voice flowed prettily. She matched her house, I guess.

I waved my hand breezily. "Oh, my mum has some fresh fish, and she was wondering if you wanted any."

Her smile grew wider and she pulled off her gloves again. "Oh, sure. What type of fish is it?"

"Uh… cod I think."

"Where from?"

I frowned. "I'm not quite sure… it might be from Gladstone, Dosu just came back from there."

We started towards my house. "Dosu? Isn't that Kin's boyfriend?"

I always cringed in my mind when I heard someone call Dosu her _boyfriend_. It just didn't sound right. "Yeah, him. He just got a new trawler."

She nodded. "Oh yes, I remember."

We reached my front door and the dogs growled at us. I gave them a quick evil look and my small fluffy dog – the one also nicknamed Fluff-nut – Tamaki quickly cowered away. The older one Mai was quiet also, because she recognised who she had been barking at.

"Hello Hanaka." Greeted Kurenai.

My mother greeted her back and lifted up the piece of fish that she had just finished de-scaling. She grinned at us. "Would you like some fish?"

Kurenai leaned against the spot that I had been before. "Yes, I would love some fish. I was actually just wondering what Asuma and I would be having tonight." Asuma was a maths teacher.

Mum nodded. "Well, that's what I'm here for. What piece would you like?"

Kurenai looked down at the pieces. "Just a small piece, we won't eat that much."

"Well, you could have this one if you want." She gestured to the one she had just finished again.

The dark haired woman raised her hands in front of her. "Oh, no, that's alright. You just cleaned that one. I can do my own."

"Alight then, you could have this one-" She picked up the biggest slab there was in joke. A sort of mucus-like substance dripped off it. It was about forty-five centimetres long and seven thick at it's widest. The thing was a monster. "-or maybe this one." She picked up a bit more meal-sized piece. It was still huge, but nowhere near as big as the other.

Kurenai nodded. "That one will do, thanks."

Mum nodded and told me to grab a plastic bag. I pulled one out of the packaging and opened it, grimacing when the fish slid over my thumb into the bag.

I wrapped it up and handed it to Kurenai, who thanked us. She chatted with my mum for a little longer, before saying goodbye. All in all, the whole exchange took around ten minutes.

I helped mum finish of cleaning and bagging the fish, stowing majority away in the freezer. She finished slicing up the last bits, saying, 'And these will be for out dinner."

Oh yeah. Movies.

"Uh, mum?" She looked at me, eyebrow raised. "I actually, won't be here… I got invited to the movies with the guys."

She frowned and sighed. "God, Sakura, you should've told me sooner!"

I pouted. "I'm sorry." I whined.

She rolled her eyes. "What time do you have to be there?"

I glanced at the clock. 5:45. Oh shit. "Uh…" I winced. "Fifteen minutes?" I braced for impact.

"Sakura!"

I covered my head. "I'm sorry! I forgot!"

She huffed angrily and gestured to the fish. "Well, what am I going to do? I can't exactly leave these here!"

"I'll call Naruto! See if he can pick me up!" I ran to the lounge room and grabbed my phone, dialling his number.

He picked up quickly. "Eyop Sakura, what's up?" (2)

"Where are you?"

"I'm just about to leave home, why?" He sounded a little rushed.

"I need a lift."

I could feel him frowning. "Aw, Sakura!"

"I know, I'm sorry! But my mum is busy and Tayuya as vanished of the face of the earth. Pleeease Naruto?" I whined. I knew it was a dirty trick, but he could never turn me down."

He sighed. "Alright. Be ready out the front in five. It's be Itachi's car, 'coz he's driving me and Sasuke."

"Okay."

We said out goodbyes and hung up. I told mum I got a lift and ran to my room to pull on some clothes. I didn't consider pyjamas clothes. They were pyjamas. And yes, I know that wearing pyjamas at 5:50 at night is kind-of unacceptable.

I grabbed my favourite jeans off the ground and gave them a cautious sniff. They were still clean, just laying on my floor. Thank god. I threw them on and looked around for a shirt. I didn't bother looking in the shirt drawer, because there wouldn't be any of my normal clothes in there. All my usual clothes were either strewn around my room, in the wash, or in a basket on my floor that contained all the clean clothes. Again, I'm a very messy person.

Finally I found a good shirt – it was silver, silky, and had pretty black designs on it. It was one of my favourites, but I hardly ever wore it because it was very revealing in the bust area. Oh well, I'd last. I was just hanging with my friends anyway.

…Well, just to make sure, I threw on a black jumper too.

I ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair quickly to rid myself of the numerous knots, and grabbed my eyeliner, throwing that on as quickly as humanly possible. I did stab myself in the eye once, but I'll live. Though that black dot might be there for a while.

I was about to put on the final part, a black satin string, but I heard the music blaring from what could only be Itachi's speakers. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. And Sasuke is well… Sasuke. There wasn't anything could exactly describe him properly. Devil's Spawn maybe…

So, I grabbed the string and ran back to my room, located my bag – thankfully it was on my bed – and threw my wallet – also on my bed – and phone it, and finally ran out the front door after saying goodbye quickly to my mum.

I ran down the driveway and threw myself in the back seat. Sadly, Naruto was in the seat I had tried to steal. Nevertheless I jumped in onto his lap and closed the door, before shuffling over to the next seat. Gaara was on the far side, so I had to sit in the middle. I always _had_ hated sitting in the middle, but I decided not to question it.

"Sorry guys, but you didn't give me much notice, and my room's a mess." I apologised loudly. It was pretty hard to talk because Itachi's music was really loud, and really… screaming-ful.

Naruto scowled. "You're room's always messy." He yelled back.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, currently it looks like the entire World War II had been re-enacted in there, in the time space of about… an hour. Lot of bombs."

Naruto's face lifted and he laughed. "You have a weird sense of humour girl."

I shrugged again, grinning. "You love me." I looked over at Gaara. "Hey Fluff-nut."

He scowled. "Stop that."

I pouted jokingly and snuggled into his side. One of my hands went up and tangled in his surprisingly soft hair, of which the namesake had originated from. "Aww… but you're so _fluffly…_"

He rolled his eyes. "I am _not_ fluffy. Or fluffly, whatever the hell you just said."

I laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where _Gaara_ would say _fluffly_."

He huffed and crossed his arms. This just made me laugh harder.

I heard a snort from the front seat. _How_ I heard it, I have no idea. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking back at us. "You're all idiots." I saw him mouth. He said it out loud, but he had been drowned out by a particularly loud guitar solo.

I shrugged for the _third_ time since I had gotten into the car. "Nyeah. You must like it, if you're friends with Naruto." I couldn't particularly consider him and I to be friends. We were, but not very close, if you get what I mean? We talked in the classes we had together, and had hung out together before, but not just us. But, it was like that with a fair few of my friends. I was a more a group type of person, not one-on-one.

…Wait, that sounded wrong.

Well, you get what I mean.

The song slowly ended, and the next came on. It was one we were all quite familiar with. Dead! by My Chemical Romance. Fek yeah.

Sasuke took his turn to shrug and turned around to face the front again. Naruto sighed stupidly and draped his arm around my shoulder. I whacked him over the head. Idiot.

He didn't have feelings for me – well, he did when we were little kids, but he grew out of it – so it was all just fun, but I had a job to do. I still had the sating string in my lap, so I picked it up and wound it around my throat and tied it in a bow at the back. I had started wearing it about… two months ago now, and I didn't go to hang with my friends without it now. I loved the thing. Though, at first, I didn't have a pretty black satin string like I do now, it was a shoelace. But nyeah, who cared about the details?

Itachi was a crazy driver. I already knew that, seeing as when I hung with Naruto, he tended to be our usually form of transport. He drifted around the corner harshly and I tumbled into Gaara. He rolled his eyes and pushed me back up. I just decided to annoy him some more and continued to lie on him. It was surprisingly fun.

**XxX**

We were ten minutes late to the movies, thanks to me. I happened to live further out than any of our group, so you kind of expect it.

As soon as we got out of the car, Itachi screeched off, Mindless Self Indulgence screeching in his wake. I had to check my hearing to make sure I still had it after I got out of his car each time. It really wasn't the same for a while afterwards. Hopefully by the time the movie started it would be back.

That reminds me. I looked over at Naruto as we ran up the path towards the multi-coloured movies. "What time is the movie?"

"6:30." He replied back without looking at me.

I stopped running. Slowly they realised and turned to look at me. "Why'd you stop running?" He asked.

My eye twitched. "6:30?! That's not for another twenty minutes! Why the hell did you make me rush so much?!"

He shrugged. Geez, people and their shrugging today. "We can go get mochas from Zaraffas now."

Slowly a grin spread across my face and I nearly drooled. My one true weak spot. Caramelised Mocha. Mm… Caramelised Mocha from _Zaraffas_… I shivered.

I ran again. Gaara and Naruto were close behind. We were all CM junkies. Sasuke trailed behind, as he wasn't much of a runner, but we knew he wanted in on the action too. Suigetsu and Juugo were both there as well. Another two of our group. Silently, I always wished that Sasuke and Suigetsu would get together, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Suigetsu was as straight as… well… something straight. Sasuke… well, I knew for a fact that he was bi. Thank the heavens for small miracles. He had hooked up with Naruto on a few occasions, but sadly, there was just n spark. Again, Naruto was straight. Sasuke didn't see Naruto as anything other than his friend either. It sucked.

We lined up and ordered, and slowly, after about fifteen minutes we finally got all our drinks. Naruto the little lightweight had to put sugar in his, but Gaara and I just drank them straight. Sasuke had ordered a vanilla mocha, with double strength coffee. I was going to do that one day, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

My bag beeped. I pulled out my phone and it was – brace yourself – Ino. Goddamn it, she found me.

**Wher r u? Me n Tentne r waitn**

I sighed at her horrendous spelling. It wasn't just her using SMS speak. It was just her crappy spelling. I texted back as simply as I could.

**Zaraffas**

I put it down on the table and sipped the hot liquid gently. If she was here, this was going to be a long night. Even though technically, she was my best friend about a month ago, and she still is one of my friends, _god_ that girl gives me the shits. Can someone say try-hard wannabe? Yeah.

I could see her coming down the riverwalk towards us. I braced for impact for the second time that night. She ran up to us and tackled me even though I was seated, then squeezed the death out of me, then proceeded to do it to everyone else. Except Sasuke. She didn't dare touch Sasuke. Hell, his hair would probably poke her eye out or something.

"Hey guys!" She yelled in her overly loud voice. We grinned back.

"Hey." I said. Everyone else gave their signature greetings, which included "Yo", "Sup", "Tch, how you doin", and "FUCK OFF NOBODY LIKES YOU".

Oh wait, that last one was me too. Hehe. Oops.

She rolled her eyes at me and walked to stand next to Sasuke. It was no secret that she liked him. Hell, she liked anything that _moved_. She did date Shikamaru a while back, but he was a little too lazy for her tastes. He never wanted to do anything because he was tired a lot or working, so she naturally thought he was pushing her away and hated her, so she dumped him. He was content anyway. Girls were troublesome, apparently.

Though once he said that when I'm not high on mocha, I'm not troublesome. I'm quite happy to lay down with him and watch clouds for hours on end. It was damn fun. I could always make dirty pictures out of them. Once I saw two guys going at it, and I pointed it out to Shikamaru, who proceeded to snort the coke he was drinking out his nose, and then roll around trying to breathe through his laughter for about five minutes. I don't know why, but he found gay men to be utterly hilarious.

Nyeah. Great minds think alike, no?

Tenten walked up to us too, grinning and plopping down on Suigetsu's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist automatically. I still found it weird that they were dating; they seemed like such an unlikely couple.

We sat and chatted for a little while longer, a few others traipsing in to join us. Hinata and Neji arrived together, and Kiba showed last, saying Shikamaru couldn't make it. My phone went off again. I flipped it open and checked the ID. It was my mum.

**When are you going to be home?**

I smiled and relayed the message to Naruto. He grinned. "Actually, I was thinking we could go hang at Mooloolaba for a while afterwards. Go laugh at the drunkards, you know." Mooloolaba was out town's resident clubbing district. Seeing as I was only fifteen, I had no idea what they were actually like. No-one had actually told me what they consisted of. Well, one of them was called O'Malley's. That just can't be good. It makes me think that when I walk in it's going to be sort of that old western style pub, with four leaf clovers everywhere and guys with red hair wearing green walking around, with Irish music playing. I shuddered at the thought.

I texted back.

**I'm not sure. I might end up crashing at Ino's or Naruto's. If not I should be home by about 10 or 12.**

She wouldn't mind. She was pretty cool with this kind of stuff. At least she knew that I was with people she trusted. Not like before…

Everyone was standing. I got up quickly and looked at Gaara. "What's going on? I spaced out."

He rolled his eyes at me. "We're heading to the movie now. We all finished out drinks. Moron."

I pouted. "Hey! It's not my fault! I was… thinking." I quickly downed the last of my rapidly cooling drink.

He looked at me oddly. "You have a brain to think with?"

It took a moment to sink in. I scowled once I got it. "Goddamn it Gaara you know I'm smart! Admit it!"

"…Nah. It's fun to tease you." He smirked.

I growled and jumped on his back, refusing to get off. In the end he gave up and just piggy-backed me there. Yay me.

At the doors he forcefully threw me off, and we all lined up in the queue to buy tickets. After we were all through, we grabbed drinks from the self serve area and a few of us went to the lollies, some went to the popcorn and some just went to pay. As usual Gaara and I split a lolly bag full of skittles. Even though I loved green skittles with a passion, I gave them to him, and I ate the rest. Because, everyone knows: you do NOT mess with Gaara and his green skittles. Or his mocha. Yes… we learned that the hard way. Many bruises… many bruises…

We walked into the cinema. We felt special because we got cinema one. Cinema one is awesome. It's huge. At least, it is compared to like, twelve. That thing is miniscule.

We grabbed seats in the approximate middle of the room. I tried hard not to get a seat next to Ino. Thank god, she sat between Tenten and Gaara. I don't have anything against her, but like I said, annoying as hell. Not to mention she's currently trying to improve her throwing-popcorn-down-people's-shirts technique. Though, not much would be able to stay in this particular shirt. Too much open space. Damn, the thing was like acreage.

Kidding, kidding. It was just pretty revealing compared to some of the other clothes I wore. I was a self conscious person, in my heart.

Now, you must be asking yourself, where the hell am I sitting? Well, I'm sitting in between Gaara and Sasuke. Why? Because Naruto wanted to be between Hinata and Sasuke, Gaara wanted to be between me – because we were movie buddies, laughing and joking like maniacs at the actors' pain – and Kiba, and Sasuke didn't want to be anywhere near Ino. So yeah, between fluff-nut and duck-butt it was. Haha, rhyme.

The movie started slowly. It was a nice gory one. Thank god, the movie raters fucked up big time, and rated it an M. It should be like, R. Oh well, more fun for us.

It was great. Three people were mercilessly killed in the first five minutes. Blood was everywhere. _God_ I loved gory movies. They were my favourite all time genre. Sappy romance sucked.

I could tell Sasuke was enjoying it too. A very small smile played on his lips, and it twitched wider each time someone was being murdered or tortured. Ah, beautiful stuff. This director was an artist. A master at his work. Hell, by the middle, even I was feeling queasy. Hinata and Ino had long ago looked away from the screen, not daring to look back again.

And then it got bad. Why, in fuck's sake, was there a twitchy dead girl in the movie? You know what I'm talking about, those crazy fuckers from like, The Grudge and The Ring? Yeah.

She even had that pale skin, long dark hair and white nightgown on. Fuck you bitch.

As soon as she appeared, a lot of the group turned to me to see my reaction. They all knew.

I was nearly phobic about twitchy dead girls.

I stared at the screen, eyes wide, unable to move. My hands gripped my palms as the girl stood in the middle of the blood bath, staring out at us. Or more, at me.

Oh god, _why_?!

I started to hyperventilate. Slowly the girl started towards the main character, body twitching as if each bone broke and then snapped back into place as she stepped. Her neck twitched a few times, sending her grimy hair twitching to the side.

I couldn't close my eyes. I could hear people calling my name, but I couldn't respond. She was getting closer. Oh god…

I was atheist, and I spat at the idea of god, but hell, if he would appear and smite her down, I would convert automatically, read the bible everyday and become a fucking nun.

She opened her mouth and a crackly noise came out.

_Come and play with me…_

I stopped breathing altogether.

Finally, someone saved me. Or, at least, they whacked me over the head with a half eaten bag of skittles.

"Ow." I finally said. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke shake his head at me. "You idiot. Look away next time."

I pouted. "I think you could see I couldn't do that. I was kind of frozen, hyperventilating. Yeah, someone could've helped a little faster!"

He smirked for a moment and turned back to the screen. I was still thankful, I guess. My big man in shining black emo armour came to save the day. Once again. He seemed to do that quite a bit.

I refused to look at the screen until I was sure she had been killed off, and then watched as the last few people got slowly tortured to death. By the end of the movie, the lovely gory-ness of it all and the wonderful un-happy ending made me feel a lot better. Though I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't sleep tonight. Or the next night. And the one after that.

The lights came back on and we all stood and exited. It was far too cold outside – never say that Australia isn't fucking cold in winter – so we stood around inside and decided what we were going to do. Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Juugo, Tenten and Suigetsu all had to go home, but Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji and I could go and hang out at Mooloolaba. I drooled and remembered Gloria Jeans down there _also_ had good Caramelised Mochas. Apparently Gaara and Naruto remembered too, I could hear their CM brainwaves. We bid the others goodbye and headed to the bus stop, where we sat around and waited for the next 610 to show up. It was 8:40 now, and it said on the board that the bus showed around 8:43.

Sure enough, a minute later the bus with the shining yellow lights reading "610 – MOOLOOLABA via Maroochydore and Sunshine Plaza" on it showed up. We all walked on and grabbed our tickets, then walked up to the middle-back area and took up three seats. Naruto forced Sasuke to sit with him, Neji and Gaara sat together and I got to happily splay across my own.

It took roughly ten minutes to reach the stop we wanted and we all piled out. The CM junkies all set off to Gloria Jeans and grabbed fresh cups of it. Ah, sweet bitter liquid.

Once we had refuelled, we ran up and sat at the lookout, stupidly named "Loo with a view" because of the toilets that were located underneath. Stupid council. What kind of name is that?! It was just for the fucking tourists, because it was _Australian_ to call it that. Faak you.

So because we were such rebels, we sat on the wooden railing instead of the benches, and dangled our feet over the people walking along the boardwalk underneath. Idiots. the view was so much better from up here. Speaking of which…

I looked up and surveyed the view. Seeing as I live on the coast – which would be the reason the place is called the 'Sunshine Coast' – the clubbing spot was naturally put on the beachside. So, the 'loo with a view' overlooked the bay. At one end I could just make out Pincushion Island, only very tiny now due to erosion, and at the other end was Point Cartwright, where the fabled 'Lighthouse Ghost' lived. I know, how corny is that? But my sister's actually seen her, and there have been pictures, and even filmed footage of it. It's really cool.

Out in the open, far out, was Old Woman Island. I desperately wanted to own that. Ino had that for an aspiration too. But I think I'll have a better chance, considering the job path I'm on. Psychologist. Fuck yeah. I'm going to be the most evil, filthy mouthed psychologist out there. And I'll get payed quite handsomely to mess with their heads too. Fun, fun.

I sipped at my drink. It wasn't as good as Zaraffas but it was still extremely nummy yummy. Insert cheesy smile here. I laughed at the image. Which of course made my friends look at me weirdly. I laughed again, nervously this time.

As I looked down the line – I was sitting on the end – I noticed something. I was the only girl here. Wow. I'm slow today.

Raucous laughter could be heard coming in our direction. I looked back and saw two guys stamping up the stairs towards us. Worst bit. I knew them. Oh shit.

I swung back around to face away from them and pulled my hood over my dead-giveaway pink hair. Suddenly I was very thankful I had grabbed the black jumper. Even if it did have these annoying little gold things all over it. For good measure I latched onto the person next to me. Gaara. I didn't care that he was even shorter than I was – and that was saying something – he would do. It would look suspicious if I transferred to someone else.

He looked at me oddly. I just shook my head and mouthed 'play along'. He eyed me warily but let it slide.

The guys sat down on the other side of LWV than us. They started to joke around. I shivered slightly when I realised they weren't leaving. So, I did the only thing my stupid head could think of. I looked up at Gaara, grinned nervously, let go of his arm and pushed off from the railing, falling onto the boardwalk below hard. Damn my horrid coordination.

I had landed on my ass, and I was sure as hell it was going to be very sore the next day. I looked up at the guys. They were all staring down at me like I was a psycho person. Hell, I probably was, I'd been told that I was mentally retarded since I was born.

"What the hell?!" Called Naruto. I thanked him silently that he didn't say my name. It wasn't as common as I wished it was, so the guys might pick it up.

"Come down!" I yelled back, trying to change the tone of my voice a little. I gestured frantically at them. I tried to get my limbs to say 'Just get the fuck down here you fucking idiots, I know them, I don't want them to recognise me, so let's just get out of here and don't you dare say my name!' but they just kind-of said 'gawfoinguwehbf'.

But nevertheless, they slowly came down one by one, without saying my name. Actually, they hadn't moved until Neji sighed angrily and leapt off, landing on his feet like the damn 'dancing queen' he was. And yes, I did just quote Abba. The others soon followed.

But you know what, once I got back onto my feet, I realised something. That was _fun_. I wanted to do it again. So, I grinned at the cheekily, said "follow me bitches" and leapt off the next balcony onto the sand. As expected, I hurt myself. Badly. Actually, I'm pretty sure I just broke my ass.

I sighed and looked beside me.

Holy shit. There was a fucking outcrop a jagged rocks right beside me. A metre across to the left, and bye-bye Sakura the moron.

Nyeah. Worse things have nearly happened.

I heard a thump and looked to my other side. There was Sasuke, on his knees, glaring at me. "Idiot. What the hell did you do that for?" I didn't answer. I was too busy enjoying the view. He had landed right next to me, and god damn, I could see up his shirt. Yum. Not to mention his eyes were really pretty…

"Earth to Sakura."

I smiled. "Yes Earth?"

"Wake the fuck up and stop looking up my shirt."

Oh. Right.

I grinned up at him, now fully awake again, and shrugged. "I was bored." I couldn't bother telling them about the guys, seeing as they obviously didn't understand my sign language before.

Bastards. I was speaking clear Sakura people!

Anyway, the others joined us. Naruto had jumped out pretty far, and fell into a hole that someone had dug before. It looked kinda painful. The moaning didn't help either.

Then Neji jumped down. He landed quite well, fuck him. Gaara came down last, but his aiming was a little off. He ended up crashing into Neji. They both collapsed to the ground, grumbling in pain. I swear the yaoi gods were tempting me when Gaara – who was a natural born uke – sat up in such a way that he was straddling the long haired boy. Commence fangirl drool.

"Goddamn it Neji, that hurt."

"It's not my fault you have bad aim."

"I had to catch up, so I didn't aim, just went for it."

"And look, now your ass hurts."

"Again, that hurt Neji."

"Sorry, I'll try to be gentler next time."

I think I'm about to faint from blood loss via my nose. Those damn bastards. They knew it was my one true weakness! Well, besides twitchy dead girls. They were saying all this while smirking in my direction, because they knew the implications of what they were saying. Fuck, they probably planned this. The looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces proved my hypothesis.

Gaara leaned down closer until he was nose to nose with Neji, his eyes half closed…

DAMN YOU FUCKERS TO HELL!!

His hand reached up and wrapped in Neji's hair. One of Neji's hands trailed up to rest on Gaara's lower back…

I HATE YOU ALL!!

They closed their eyes and leaned in closer…

Oh screw it, I can't fight their powers any more. KEEP GOING!! YEAH!!

Then they laughed and Gaara rolled off.

…Fuck you.

You suck.

Burn in hell.

Be stuck in a jail cell with Mr. Gai, and his nephew Lee. With a polka band.

…Okay, I take that last one back. I could never bestow such a punishment on anyone, for any period of time.

"I can't believe you fuckers!" I growled at them before slowly getting to my feet. Sasuke was already standing and Naruto soon followed. Gaara and Neji were still lying on the ground, chuckling. It was extremely weird to me, but those damn bastards both found extreme humour by teasing me with their gay act. It always left them rolling around in laughter afterwards, even though it usually takes fucking forever to even get a tiny chuckle out of them. Again, fuckers.

Neji raised a finger and wagged it. "Now, now, Sakura, you really should watch your mouth. A girl like you shouldn't swear so much."

I flipped him off. "Fine then. Neji you!" Haha. Oh, I'm _good_. See, Neji's name means screw in Japanese. Haha.

He rolled his eyes. "That is so stupid. Child."

I shrugged. What is it with shrugging today? Geez!

I noticed something.

…Oh GOD.

NO.

_NO._

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOO!!

I left my mocha up there!

With a scream I started to run around the base towards the steps. I kept slipping in the soft sand and I made a few spectacular stacks, but I finally made it to the stone stairs. I threw myself up them and ran across the boards, then up a second set, around the corner, past an elderly couple, jumped over a drunk person unconscious on the path and then up _another_ lot of stairs until I was up on the view.

Screw the fact that those guys were still there, I was past caring. Ohana means family! Family means no mocha gets left behind. Or forgotten.

_Okay_… so I _did_ forget about it, but that doesn't count! At least I came back for it!

I saw it on the railing where I had been sitting. I breathed a sigh of relief – well I would have if I wasn't gasping for air because of all the running I did – and walked over to it, grinning. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest before taking a sip. Thank god, it was still half full and fairly hot. Yay me! No, yay mocha!

"Sexy legs?"

…Oh shit.

I turned around slowly and there were Jin and Koutaru. Fek.

_ANYONE _but those two.

Hell, I'll take being stuck in a jail cell with Mr. Gai and his nephew Lee. With a polka band.

Wait… yeah. I'll still take that.

_That's_ how bad I want to get away from these guys.

They stand up and saunter over to me. Jin had a bottle of rum in his hand, obviously not worried about the many policemen that patrolled Mooloolaba. They were only my age, after all.

"Jin… Koutaru…" I gasped, backing away. I could see in my peripherals that Naruto and the others were walking up the stairs. My eyes flickered towards them, but then straight back to the two getting closer and closer.

They had never really done anything personally to me, but Jin knew a lot of the secrets of my past, ones that I never wished to tell my friends, and Koutaru knew _even more_, having hanged out with the crowd that hung out _next_ to my crowd, and he hated my guts enough that he wanted to stab or shoot me on sight. I had seen him with both knives and guns, so I'm now quite scared of him. But, seeing as he was very drunk, he didn't seem like he was going to reach for anything.

My friends were getting closer, but it looked like they were going in slow motion. The two men from my past were getting closer. Koutaru's bluer than blue eyes were wide with excitement. I flinched. I had promised myself that I would never look at his eyes again. They were always my downfall.

"Sakura, eh?" Came his voice. I flinched again. That accent of his…

"Oi, Sakura!" Called Naruto.

I looked up and saw Naruto and Gaara standing beside me. Neji and Sasuke had taken a place between me and the guys.

I looked into Naruto's own blue eyes, searching. They were blue as well, but nothing like Koutaru's. They were paler, duller. Everything seemed duller compared to his eyes. Even Naruto's, even though most people found that seemingly impossible. The amount of life and… _Naruto-ism_ found in his eyes was amazing, life changing in Sasuke, Gaara and Neji's perspectives; but they were nothing compared to whatever the _hell_ was in that bastard's eyes.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Asked Gaara. I blinked and looked at him. "You've been staring at Naruto for about a minute."

"…Oh. Sorry. I guess I… spaced out there for a second…"

He frowned. He reached for me, but stopped. His frown deepened.

I was confused. What was wrong with him? I was pulled into a hug by Naruto. Finally I realised it. I had been crying. My face – naturally – had gone red and tears trickled down my face.

Ah shit.

I tried to pull back from Naruto but he held me tight. "What did they do?" He growled menacingly.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine, really. I'm just… so happy that I got my mocha back, that I'm crying."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past you. C'mon, let's go."

I nodded and let him drag me away. Literally, he was dragging me. My legs didn't feel like moving after all that running. After a few steps he gave up and swung me on his back, making sure not to spill the one thing that was currently keeping me sane and possibly conscious.

What? I like my mocha!

We ended up walking – well, _they_ ended up walking – up a huge hill, then down that hill, until they had reached Alexandra Headlands. It took a fair half hour to get there, but there was a reason for it. First – because it was closing soon – we walked into the awesome-as-hell ice creamery Cold Rock.

I don't know if they have it anywhere but Australia, but if they don't, god I feel for you. Well, it's pretty much, you choose the size of ice cream you want, then you can choose two ice cream flavours – there's like thirty – and then as many extras as you want. The extras are like chocolate drops, gummi bears, maltezers, MnM's, cookie dough, biscuit pieces, skittles, snakes, things like that. It's a pretty expensive place, but I loved it anyway.

So we all grabbed big ones, filled with our favourite stuff. I got French vanilla and hokey pokey, with cookie dough. Trust me, you want it. By now, I had regained the ability of using my legs, but I only had _after_ we reached the top of the huge hill. Screw the fact that Naruto's back was sore now, and he was grumbling pretty much the whole rest of the way, I was happy.

We walked back up the road a little bit to the one and only… 24/7 Café. I've never actually been in here before, but I always wondered. It kinda reminded me of those ones in movies with the red vinyl booths and plastic tables, with a slightly overweight woman with curly hair walking around smacking bubble gum with a coffee pot, saying "Ya wan any caffee, dal?"

Well, thankfully there was no such-described woman in sight, but the rest of it was pretty much true. We took a seat in the back corner and Naruto snatched the menu. He quickly read it through and grinned. "Sweet, they have red chicken! I'm starting to like this place!"

I frowned. "What the hell's red chicken?"

"Chicken finely sliced in a red chicken sauce, on a bed of white rice." Replied Sasuke automatically. I gave him a funny look and he smirked. "I've lived with Naruto for eight years. I had to learn to cook it for whenever Itachi wasn't home. It was the only thing aside from noodles that he would eat. Now, I could probably cook the damn thing in my sleep."

Oh, did I mention that Naruto and Sasuke lived together? Yeah… well, Naruto had been a foster child for most of his young life, and when he moved to the Sunshine Coast, he made automatic friends with Sasuke. They were best friends, but then his caretaker was accused of neglecting him and he was going to be forced to move to another state, where his new foster parents were located.

Sasuke at the time, was living with his brother Itachi, and had been since he was six. Itachi had been sixteen. The brothers had been victims of abuse and neglect for as long as they could remember from their father. Their mother had always been too scared to do anything. As soon as Itachi had had the chance, he had moved out of the house into a small two-room apartment with what money he had been able to scrounge together, and took his younger brother with him. (3)

Their father, Fugaku, died of alcohol poisoning soon after. Their mother tried to convince them to return home to the large estate they owned, but Itachi refused. When asked, he said he hated her as much, if not more, than their father, because she saw everything, but she was always so scared, she never tried to stop him or tried to call the cops. She was too in love with Fugaku still, and too scared of what he could do.

So, Itachi and Sasuke lived together from then on, and by the time that Naruto was about to move away, he was old enough to adopt the blonde boy. So, Naruto and Sasuke were brothers now.

Well, that was a freaking long explanation. Christ's sake!

On that note, I seem to use religious curses a lot… even though I'm Atheist. Hehe… oops.

A waiter came over – he was quite cute too – and took our orders. Naruto practically screamed his, while Gaara and I got a chicken roll, Neji got a hamburger and Sasuke got some chips. We all got cokes as well.

We chatted for a few minutes until our drinks arrived. Naruto downed his before the guy left, and ordered another.

"Geez, how are you going to afford this? You barely have enough to feed yourself." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto grinned. "It's okay. Neji's paying."

Neji deadpanned. "I'm doing what now?"

We joked around for a while until our food came out. It seemed like they had forgotten about the incident back on the LWV. Yay.

About halfway through the meal, my luck ran out. Naruto as per usual, had finished miles before us. He drank deeply to finish the last of his drink and looked at me seriously.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Spill." Said Naruto in monotone.

I gave them a weird look. Something with wide eyes, a turned head, a raised eyebrow and a frown all put together. It was very weird to say the least. But it put forward the right message. "I don't know what you're talking about…" I said with a coded voice. Really, I had said, "Fuck off, I'm not saying a word. YOU CAN'T BREAK ME!!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What was with you and those guys?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, it wasn't important. They were just some guys I knew from back at Maroochydore." Maroochydore State High School was where I spent grade eight, and about the first… five weeks of grade nine. After that I transferred to my current school Mountain Creek.

"How did you know them?"

"In my grade eight class." I tried to remain as simple-answered as possible.

"Were you friends with them?"

"No."

"Did you hate them?"

"Sometimes."

"Did they hate you?"

I shrugged. "Everyone hated me."

"But did they, especially?"

"They're jerks. They hate everyone more than everyone else."

He slammed his hands down on the table, making us jump. He glared at me seriously. "Sakura! Stop pussy-footing around!" I tried not to snicker at his choice of words. I saw Neji lift his hand in front of his mouth for a moment to try and control himself.

God we're immature. There I go using religion again.

"Naruto. Have you ever considered that she doesn't want to talk about it?"

I nearly cried. Thank you Sasuke, I love you from the deepest pits of my heart! I would _kiss_ you, if that were not totally random!

While I stared at Sasuke with star-filled eyes, he paid no attention to me and finished his chips like a gentleman. I didn't think it was _possible_ to eat chips like a gentleman, but he pulled it off. I guess Uchihas are just weird that way.

Gaara spoke. "Why were you staring at Naruto before? You kept muttering 'blue, blue' as well. What was with that?"

My eyes widened in surprise. True, I had been told that I sometimes muttered that word like a mantra in my sleep, but I had never been known to say it awake. Though, I hadn't noticed I was doing it just before, so I wouldn't be surprised if I have done it before.

"I don't know. I guess… I thought Naruto's eyes were pretty. That's all."

He deadpanned.

I laughed nervously and looked at me watch.

…

…

"Holy shit! It's 11:48 already! I promised I'd be home by midnight!" I had also said I might stay at someone else's house, but they didn't need to know that.

They checked their watches too, just to make sure I wasn't lying. Sasuke sighed. "I'd better call Itachi…" He pulled out his phone and dialled his brother's number. After a few seconds he picked up. "Hey, Itachi. Where are you now? …Where? …That's disgusting! You really didn't need to tell me… Whatever, can you pick us up? Sakura needs to be home as soon as she can. …Yeah. …No, I am not going to pay you. …Itachi! God! You really have to stop telling me this kind of stuff! …No, don… hi, Hidan. (sigh) No, I don't want to have a threesome with you and Itachi. …Really, I'll be fine. …That's great. Can you hand it back to my brother now? …You seriously need to reign in your boyfriend. Get your ass over here now, once they have some pants on them."

He hung up the phone viciously and shoved it back his in pocket. "Stupid freaking man-slut…" He grumbled.

Naruto and I were rolling around in laughter. Neji was chuckling and Gaara was trying to hold back. We all knew of Sasuke's brother's sexual ventures.

Gaara, Neji and I finished our meals quietly, whereas Naruto kept trying to bring up the incident and Sasuke kept whacking him in the back of the head. He had pulled out his phone again – which was a goddamn hiptop, damn him – and was doing something that really, I had no idea. Whenever Naruto spoke, he raised his right hand and BOOM. Haha.

Every now and then a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, and a couple of times I caught his eyes flickering towards me. Now I was really curious.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up. "Hm?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"What is this nothing of which you speak?"

"Reading."

"What?"

"None of your business." He smiled.

I hated to admit it, but he was pretty good looking, even with his hair that fondly resembled the fork I was holding. Don't ask me why I'm eating a roll with a fork. Anyway. But, when he smiled, well, actually, he looked kind of retarded when he smiled like that.

Ha, you all thought I was going to get all sappy. Fuckers.

Who am I? My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a Fanfiction writer, and I have one of the filthiest mouths in the world. But that's why people love me.

**XxX**

**1. The anime that the story is based on is Ouran High School Host Club, with Hikaru, Kaoru and an OC as the main characters.**

**2. 'Eyop' is just like a greeting I tend to use because of how I speak. It's pronounced 'A-op'.**

**3. I know that Itachi is only six years older than Sasuke, but I had to make him older so that he was legally able to care for his brother. Technically, it's the same age difference as my own sister and I.**

**(Stares at screen)**

**Holy motherfucking great grandmother on a flaming stick. With marinara sauce.**

**24 PAGES. That's how long this chapter was.**

**O.O …dude.**

**THAT'S **_**AWSOME**_**!!**

**Though, I am very sad to say, that I will probably not be physically capable of making them this long after this. But, nevertheless, I shall try.**

**Yay me for trying!**

**Well, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Well, That's Different

Hello everyone

**(Licking ice-cream from sasusaku-lover-forever) Thank you!!**

**Hello everyone! How are you all?**

**Oi, guess what? MY CD CAME!! YAY!!**

**I'm in the MCRmy, and there was this special thing you could buy for about… 70 Australian? About that.**

**Well, it contained a pine wood coffin box, a cd/dvd of the final Black Parade concert, and a mask that was designed by one of the guys, and a death certificate of authenticity. My mask was made by Mikey. Very happy.**

**If you got one too, yay for us! And if you didn't… well sucks to be you.**

**Oh, and to answer a question I got in an email, yes, I am Australian; so you will notice some Australian spelling like mum, colour, stuff like that.**

**This story is based where I live, so that the information is pretty correct. Also, jumping of the LWV, I would never attempt it in my life, but it is possible, I have seen it done. There is a video one of my friends has on her YouTube of some random guy doing it. If you want to see it – it's a pretty crap video, but yeah – type in ****jumpin of the loo with a view in mooloolahba****. I know, she has really bad spelling, but that's the name of it. If you can't find it, her username is kristen938.**

**XxX**

**My Chemical… Naruto?**

**Chapter 2**

**Well, That's Different…**

**XxX**

I strummed the vacuum in time with the guitar and banged my head – and moved my body – with the drumbeat.

_So many, _

_Bright lights to cast a shadow, _

_But can I speak? _

_Well is it hard understanding? _

_I'm incomplete. _

_A life that's so demanding, _

_I get so weak._

_A love that's so demanding, _

_I can't speak._

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

I sung with the chorus of Famous Last Words – my second favourite song of ALL TIME – as loud as I dared to go, as it blasted through the DVD player. I jumped around the lounge room like an idiot, not caring who could see me through the large open windows behind the treadmill. It was _My Chem_. I'm quite entitled to look like a freak if they're involved.

Why exactly was I doing this? Well, it was the weekend, and I was completely bored as hell that morning – after such a weird night last night – so I decided I should go on one of my cleaning sprees. See, I'm am usually extremely lazy, so I never do any work aside from feeding the dogs their dinner, and trying to convince my axolotl, Emo – though Tayuya called it Vodka – to eat.

Anyway, so every now and then, I will be at home alone and I get overcome with this insane urge to clean. I will make up an mp3 CD, slap it into the DVD player, crank up the TV, and spend the entire day scrubbing, vacuuming, wiping and picking things off the ground. Once, I spent three days doing nothing but cleaning and sleeping. When other people were at my house, I followed their every moves, and if so much as a fleck of dirt fell off them, I would hit them over the head with whatever I was holding at the time. Unless it was Tayuya. Because, you DO NOT mess with Tayuya, unless you wanna wake up breathing through a tube. (1)

So yes, here I am, in the middle of vacuuming the lounge room, slamming – literally – through the My Chem section of the CD.

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven, _

_  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

It was kind of sad, really. This song always had the ability to make me cry just a little if it so wished, and if I was in the mood to sink myself properly into the lyrics.

Haha. Oh, that's right. This song had hallucinogenic abilities. I know I sound crazy, but it's true, in a way. If I closed my eyes, I would get this weird vision. It was me and – believe it or not – _Sasuke_ lying in a bed together. We are wearing clothes, for all you perverts out there, and I'm dead asleep. I'm looking down from above, but I seem to be in the Sasuke's pointy head. He is looking down at the asleep me, with a kind face.

The weird thing is, the vision has a background story too. He and I are both Ninjas, and we both come from this place called Leaf. But, when we were twelve, he ran away to go join this enemy group called Sound. Years later, I'm captured and taken to live with him there. (2)

He's really cold to me at first, and refuses to return to Leaf. But after a while, and after the many, _many_ problems that we face, he shows how much he cares about me, and makes up his mind to come back to the village with me. He hasn't told me yet, and is going to do it the next day, but for now he's just happy to lay with me.

Don't give me that look. I am _not_ in love with Sasuke, nor is there any way in hell that he is with me. We are friends, if that. He's like an annoying kid brother with depressive tendencies.

But no matter what, it always makes me get all emotional when I think of it like that. It goes all Titanic-with-a-happy-ending on my ass. It's like when I hear that 'My Heart Will Go On' song. I get all teary eyed and everyone accuses me of PMSing. I can't fucking help it! I am a woman, after all, even if it is a pretty sad excuse for one.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid,_

_"Asleep or dead?"_

_  
'Cause I see you lying next to me, _

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid,_

_"Asleep, or dead?"_

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(or dead)_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven, _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead)_

As the song nears its end, I smile and let the guys sing as Gerard screams "Or Dead" in the background.

The next song kicks in. Another favourite of mine, To The End. I bounced along a little, slowly getting more frustrated at this one little piece of string that refused to let me pick it up. I hated it when I got the stubborn ones. And naturally, my house is _filled_ with the little buggers. It's a fucking conspiracy, I swear to god.

I heard my phone ring, and I tried not to scream in frustration. My phone had the ability to do that to me. I pressed pause on the song in the middle of a "Say goodbye" scream and walked over to the couch, where it was currently situated. I read the small screen, and it said Rimo, an old friend of mine. Confused, I flicked it open and waited for the automatic-after-three-seconds pick up.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Heyyy, Sakura," he all but purred down the line. I refrained from shivering. Damn accursed playboy skills. "What're you doing?"

"Uhh, just cleaning the house. Why?"

"Well, I'm holding this party down at my house tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

I rolled my eyes. Wow, such a decision. "...Nah, I'd rather not, actually. I'm not all that much of a drinker anymore."

"What? Why not? It's so much fun with you at my parties."

I sighed. "You're such a man-whore Rimo."

He laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. But, hey, I do it for free."

I laughed. "Fine. Man-_slut_."

"Much better. So, why won't you come?"

"I told you, I don't drink very much anymore. I'm not the party girl from Maroochy."

"But you can just come over anyway! _Please_?!"

"No, Rimo."

"Well, do you just want to hang out today then?"

I wanted a brick wall so I could smash my head repeatedly against it. "I'm just having a lazy day. I finally convinced my friends to give me a day off from their pestering, so I'm gonna finish vacuuming and go do shit all." I explained slowly and carefully to him. You never know, the drugs could've fucked and most likely have messed his brain up completely.

"We never see each other anymore!"

"You know, there is such a thing as me wanting to have a day to myself, you know. I will come out to meet with you a lot of the time, but you have a tendency to call whenever I _don't_ want to. And you know I'm too completely lazy to call up someone and organise everything when I am in the right mood."

"But I miss you!"

"Why don't you call one of your twenty three girlfriends? You know, like the ones that you _never _call, and instead call me every time, even though I _hardly ever_ say yes. At least one of them should be able to see you." Rimo was notorious for dating nearly every girl in existence, and I was notorious for being his only friend which he hadn't dated.

Well, not including the guys.

He'd only dated half of them.

"But you're so much fun!" He whined. "And you really should come to the party. We can smashed, just like old times!"

I was getting more and more annoyed as time passed. "Getting drunk at our age every weekend isn't exactly good for you. It's not good for _anyone_. You should realise that by now."

"You never want to get drunk anymore!"

I lost it. "WE ARE FUCKING FIFTEEN RIMO! WE SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING ANYWAY!"

"Woah! Chill, Sakura! It's okay."

"Not at our age it isn't!"

"It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal actually. You will end up waking in the morning to find yourself lying in the ditch, all your stuff is stolen, your stiff, and sore, and god_ knows_ what you had done the night before, because you will have no recollection of anything. You won't be able to hold a stable job, and won't have enough money to feed yourself, let alone any children you may have."

He sighed. "So you're really not going to come?"

"No," I ground out.

"Okay then. Maybe I'll convince you next time. Bye." God he had a one track mind.

I hung up without answering back, and threw the phone across the room. "Friggin' idiot." I grumbled after it.

I heard a quiet laugh from the door. Blushing, I looked over to it, and from my weird angle, could make out that there were a few people dressed in pretty dark clothes there. I flicked off the TV screen and walked over to it, raising an eyebrow.

The band, My Chemical Romance was standing outside my front door. Well, that's something you don't see every day. I've had some _pretty_ interesting people show up there, but this would have to be the top. Actually, probably that one guy who showed up about ten o'clock in his boxers, looking for his clothes. Turns out my sister stole them as a joke.

Gerard played with his fringe a little and smirked at me. "Interesting conversation you were having." I folded my arms over my chest and smirked, raising an eyebrow. They looked like they had just crawled out of a sewer.

I chuckled to myself. "Hmm… apparently I'm dreaming still…"

Frank laughed beside Gerard. The front man punched him in the arm and looked back at me. "Sorry, we're real. I know how fucking cliché this is, but we broke down outside."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Wait a sec." I pinched my arm and winced in pain. "Okay, apparently you're right and I'm _not_ dreaming. So, you broke down?"

He nodded, seemingly unbothered by my childish antics. Knowing the reactions he probably got from the fans, I most likely wasn't the only one who had had to make sure they were in the land of the awake and non-delusional. "Pretty much. We ran out of fuel while we were looking for the place we're staying."

"Why didn't you refill?"

He shrugged. "Mikey forgot." His brother – who was standing at the back of the small group – blushed lightly and shuffled on his feet.

Ray put his arm around the bassist reassuringly, messing up his hair. "Don't worry man, we love you anyway."

I bit my tongue at the slashness of the scene. One thing that people learn quickly when they are friends with me was that I loved my gay men. Hinata and Gaara called it my yaoi fetish. Even though Ino considered herself the ultimate yaoi fangirl – another thing like the MCR thing. Watched Gravitation and then considered herself hardcore – everyone else knew it was me. Well, probably not ultimate, but definitely at least uber.

"So," I continued. "Why didn't you just use one of your phones to call someone to pick you up?"

They all shifted their eyes awkwardly. "Uh… we kind of, don't know where we are…" Gerard mumbled.

I sighed. "You idiots. Come on in then, I'll try to help you." I slid open the door and let them all trail into the lounge room. They took seats on my couch and broken armchairs, while I stayed standing. "Don't any of you have a GPS in your phone or anything?"

There was a pause, before Frank and Bob both laughed awkwardly. "Oh yeah… forgot about that…"

My left eye twitched and I refrained from whacking them upside their heads. I felt a headache coming on. Rubbing my temples, I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen. "I need caffeine…" I moaned.

Automatically I was surrounded. "Caffeine?" Asked Gerard demonically. "Like, coffee caffeine?" I could almost see him inwardly drooling.

Now that I thought about it, they did look very crapulated. Crapulation is the look of being hungover, for all you who don't know out there. I sighed again. "You forget to refuel, you get lost, you run _out_ of fuel, you forget you have GPS's in your phones, then you show up at my house and steal my coffee. Aren't you all _so_ nice? Fine, if you must, but make it your damn well self. I can't make coffee to save my life. Might as well make me a mocha too." I added at the end with a smirk.

They all looked at me in disbelief, then looked at each other, then back at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Since we've become famous, no-one aside from family and _really_ close friends have told us to make our own damn coffee, and to make you one too." Explained Frank.

I shrugged. "Why should I treat you different from everyone else, just because everyone else knows you too? If someone wants something I my house, they can get it by themselves. I'm no servant. Much too lazy."

Again they looked at me weirdly. Finally Mikey shrugged and walked over to the jug. He filled it with water and pressed it on, then grabbed my little glass jar of instant coffee and a sachet of mocha mix. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Where're the cups?"

I nodded my head in the right direction. "Above the grange hood." He turned his head and opened the cupboards where I had directed. Lo behold, there were the coffee mugs. Even though I was the only person who actually drank coffee, and my mother for tea, we had a lot of them. And only about three matched. The rest were just random ones that had collected over time. It was pretty much the same deal with our glasses, plates, bowls and even cutlery.

Mikey pulled down six cups and looked around for a spoon. I took pity on him and walked around to the cutlery drawer – which was on the far opposite side of my weirdly shaped kitchen – and fished out a small spoon, passing it to him. I would have just thrown it, but I've a crap shot. I'm pretty sure I wasn't born with hand-eye coordination. Though, I can catch MnM's in my mouth about half the time.

He thanked me and spooned out the requirements into the mugs, putting the mocha stuff into mine. He filled them with the hot water when it was done. "Sugar? Milk?" He called to us.

Everyone told him their preferences, and I said, "Milk and caramel too, thanks." He looked at me weirdly, and I pointed to the container beside the sugar. It was the same one that my mum's drinking chocolate came in, but it was caramel flavoured. "About two spoons of that." I smirked.

He smiled crookedly and pulled off the top of the caramel powder. A small cloud emitted from it, but it dissipated quickly as he grabbed two spoonfuls. Shoving the lid on, he added milk and/or sugar to the other ones that wanted it, and then brought them over to us. We were all leaning on the servery-thing. We said our thanks and began sipping on the drinks.

I nearly drooled at the taste of the mocha. It was the same ingredients as I usually put it in, but it tasted so much fucking better than if I made it myself. That boy – technically man but who counts in years these days – had the magic touch. I was already formulating plans on how to kidnap him and make him become my coffee slave. But I don't think that would pan out so well, what with him being recognisable world-wide.

"Hey! Are you in there?!"

I broke out of my thoughts and looked at Frank, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a slightly annoyed look. I laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. I tend to blank when I'm planning world destruction." He looked at me oddly. I shrugged. "I figured I wouldn't be able to kidnap Mikey unless I killed everyone who knows of his existence, which is the entire world, so I trying to figure out what would be able to kill the world fast enough that they won't be able to stop me."

They all looked at _really_ weirdly now. "…And _why_ do you want to kidnap me?" Asked Mikey.

I grinned. "This is the best mocha I've ever tasted."

"All I did was pour in an instant sachet and hot water, caramel and milk."

"I know! But it's so much better than the ones I make!"

Mikey was about to retort but he was stopped by his big brother laughing. Gerard's head was drooping near his cup and his body shook with laugher. I saw Bob discreetly edge away. Frank grinned and joined in. Soon they were laughing so much they had to hang over each other for support.

I frowned and sniffed Frank's cup. I looked at Mikey shiftily. "Oi, did you put drugs in this?"

Mikey shook his head as negatory. "Maybe there was something in the cup."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past this house."

Slowly their laugher died down, and they stood up again, wiping stray tears from their eyes. "Holy _shit…_" Gasped Gerard. "That's the funniest thing that's happened since we got to Australia." He looked at me and grinned. "I like this kid. What's your name?"

I laughed and shook my head. "You're an idiot; it wasn't even that funny. I was being serious. And my name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

He held out his hand. "Gerard Way."

I laughed again and took his hand, shaking it. "Way to point out the obvious."

He shrugged. "Most people just know that we're MCR, or more so, they know _I'm _in MCR. They tend not to recognise the others near as much, and less will know them by their names. So, I'm guessing you're a fan?"

I nodded. "Good music. Kinda evil, but I like it that way. A little bit of blood to lighten up someone's life." He chuckled. "At one point, a few months ago, I wrote a story that involved you guys, for Fanfiction, and I like my stories to be as accurate as possible, so I looked up info on you. It was pretty basic stuff, but I felt like such a stalker as I did it. I've forgotten most of it, except for some of the funny or interesting stuff."

The guys groaned when I mentioned Fanfiction. "Oh god, not you too!" Muttered Frank. Ray just nodded, smiling.

Gerard smirked, ignoring them. "What was the funniest thing you found out about us?"

I frowned, thinking. "Hmm… probably the one about Mikey putting a fork in the toaster."

They all broke out in laughter, except Mikey, who blushed, fluffed his proverbial feathers, crossed his arms and frowned at us. "Goddamn it! I didn't put anything in any fucking toaster!" He yelled at us.

I laughed along with the guys, trying not to melt when Gerard and Frankie hung over each other again. Ahh… yaoi moment. It didn't help that Frank took any opportunity in concerts to start making out with the black haired man. Or sniffing him, or licking him, or putting hands in places _not_ meant for TV or YouTube.

When we finally regained control of ourselves, we leaned back on the servery-thing and drank from our mugs.

It was then that I noticed something. I frowned and looked at Frank, who was standing beside me. Slowly I took him in. My eyes widened. OH. MY. GOD.

He was shorter than I was. And trust me, that is seriously saying something. My mouth fell open. He came up to my nose!

"Holy shit Frank!" I yelled, scaring him.

He jumped away, crashing into Ray's side. "What?"

"How freaking short are you?!" It was a statement, not a question.

He sighed and clutched his chest. "I thought you were going to say something like 'there's a fucking spider on your shirt!' or some weird crap like that."

"Oh well, actually, now that you mention it-"

He deadpanned. "No." I pouted. "I'm four foot nine, if you're wondering."

I gaped. "Four foot _nine_?! I'm five foot, and I'm a fucking short-ass! You're… how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven this year." He replied automatically.

"Exactly! I'm _fifteen_! Look at this." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front door. There was lines in permanent marker on the frame, and I stood him against it. He came up to the measurement of me when I was fourteen, before I had a few growth spurts. "You're the height I was last year! There's only about three people in the grade shorter than I am! That is pretty sad man."

The other guys were all laughing at him. "One upped by a kid, eh Frodo?"

"Shut up Ray! And I told you to stop calling me Frodo!"

Ray grinned. "But it suits you so well!"

He growled and tackled the – much taller – man, pushing them both onto the ground. They proceeded to roll around in my hallway beating each other up. I wondered if I should go make some popcorn…

"So…" I started, smiling back at the others.

"Who were you talking on the phone to before?" Asked Bob, completely undisturbed by the two currently exchanging blows. I sighed. He could've thought of something better than _that_. Hell, starting with "Nice weather, eh?" would've been better!

"That was my friend Rimo. He's nice and pretty funny, but he's a big partying guy, into the whole drugs and alcohol scene."

"And how old is he?"

I shrugged. "Same as me. I think."

Mikey frowned. "That's not good."

I laughed humourlessly. "No, it's not. He spends the parties running around trying to screw anything that walks. Men included. He once got with a twenty+ year old."

Mikey grimaced at the age difference. "You said you were… fifteen, right?"

"Yeah. Gross, huh?"

He nodded. "Have you ever…?"

"Kissed a guy older than twenty?" He nodded. The others were interested in our conversation too, by now. "Well, yeah. I think the oldest was… twenty-seven or twenty-eight maybe."

They coughed roughly as they choked on their own spit. I looked at them weirdly. "Okay, I know it's a bit much, not to mention that was about… when I was thirteen…" Mikey fell to the ground. "Wait, I think I was twelve…" Bob joined them. "But hey, I was drunk and high at the time!" Great, now _all_ of them were down. I decided I should _probably_ stop talking now.

They didn't get up. Mikey twitched a few times and Bob made a gargling noise. I rolled my eyes at the amount of melodrama in the one hallway. "Quit overreacting guys."

They all stood back up. I knew they were kidding. But they all had serious faces on now. I knew why too.

"You really shouldn't–"

"I know, I know." I sighed, interrupting Bob. "Technically, I've only done just marijuana, and that was only three or four times, and drinking… well, I still do but nowhere _near_ how much I used to. Like, one or two a month, maybe." I smirked and added sarcastically, "Last week I went on a spree and had a shot of vodka and about, two mixed drinks, so maybe I'm having a relapse."

They smiled at that, though it was a little strained. "You shouldn't be having even that," said Gerard.

I nodded. "Yeah, but really, which would you prefer?"

"Hmm… can I choose death?" I laughed. I always used that with my friends. You know, if they like give you a choice between some really, _really_ ugly guy and Lee. I always ask if I can choose death.

Not that I have anything against the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or whatever it is he calls himself these days.

"Fair enough." I remembered how they got here. "Uh, shouldn't you be calling someone?"

There was a pause. "Oh shit! Right!" Gerard fished his phone out of pocket and pressed a few buttons, putting it to his ear. There was a small break before someone picked up. We all winced when we heard the screaming coming out of the earpiece from our various areas around the hallway and kitchen.

"Oi, oi, calm down! We broke down and we didn't know where we were, so-"

There was more yelling, and I think I heard something about _something_ being shoved _somewhere_. I really didn't want to find out the details, really.

"We're sitting around at this kid's place, talking. We're all fine. We even got coffee!"

I was a bit disgruntled about the fact he called me a kid, but I let it go for now.

"Okay, okay, can you stop screaming and come pick us up? We're at… wait. Oi, Sakura, where are we?"

I deadpanned and sighed, rubbing my temples. "For the lead singer of an internationally known band, you are a complete moron. This is Kunda Park."

He frowned. "Where the hell is that?"

"It's the hill beside Buderim."

"Okay then… address?"

"4 Jarrah Road."

He relayed the information, and then asked me to spell it out. I tried to, but he couldn't understand my damn aussie accent, so I just grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down, glaring at him the entire time. He didn't find it menacing though. Naturally, he just laughed at me.

By the time he had hung up, he had annoyed me so much that I had tackled him down to the ground – geez, we're all contaminated now! - and begun to poke him in the stomach. Something I found out very quickly was that Gerard was very ticklish.

**XxX**

It took another five minutes before we heard a car screech into the driveway. There was a moment of silence, then a bang, and a crash, and something that sounded strangely like a kazoo, and then a man ran into my house, panting like he had run a mile, instead of just from the car to the door. When he saw Bob – who had sadly been closest to the door, he poor man – he nearly burst into tears and hugged him around the middle. He was promptly punched in the head and pushed to the ground.

I sweatdropped. Who the fuck was this guy?

I voiced my question to Mikey and he replied that it was their manager, Yamato.

I looked at the guy rolling around on the ground in pain, clutching his head. Seriously? This guy was the one who managed to keep these brainless idiots alive? Wow. I expected something more along the lines of either Supernanny or the Terminator. Or a mix of both.

Haha, Arnold Schwarzenegger in a dress.

The guy Yamato had finally crawled up off the ground and assumed a stern pose. "Where the _hell_ have you been?! I have been waiting for you at the house for the last _three hours_!!"

He was stopped in his yelling by me laughing. They all turned to look at me. "You guys were lost for three hours and still didn't think of your GPS? You really are a bunch of fekking morons."

Yamato raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Who's the kid?"

That stopped me laughing. Why did they insist on calling me a kid? Fair enough I was about… half their age… but still! Compared to others my age I was pretty mature.

Hehe… penis…

_KIDDING_.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I dragged these guys off the street barely alive and fed them nutrients – namely my coffee – and managed to resuscitate them with it." I smirked at them.

Gerard scowled. "Hey! You said if we wanted it, and we made it ourselves, then we could have some!"

I wagged a finger. "Actually, Mikey was the one who made the coffee, so technically, you didn't earn shit."

He pouted, folded his arms and huffed, turning away from me. The sight made me laugh. His pout grew. I laughed harder. He twitched a few times. I fell to my knees, unable to support my own weight anymore.

Finally he cracked. He yelled and jumped onto Mikey, hugging him tightly and glaring at me. "_Mikeyyyy_… make her _stopppp_…" He whined.

I looked at them, and the sight made me collapse against the wall. My stomach felt like it was going to explode. No air was getting to my lungs. "Oh my god…" I gasped, "Waycest! Oh my god!"

They frowned at me, then looked at each other. Finally they understood the implications of what I had just said and yelled, letting go of each other. Gerard turned instead to Frank, leaping – literally – into his very short arms. "Let's try this again. _Frankieeee_… make her _stopppp_…"

I was about to faint now. "You're killing me! Frerard! Oh god!" There was no oxygen left in my lungs.

Bob and Ray exchanged a look. "I think you should stop now… we're going to kill her…" Said the drummer.

Gerard sighed and hopped out of Frank's grasp. But, just to annoy me, he pecked the guitarist on the cheek. I retorted with a gargling sound.

They kneeled over me. I couldn't move anymore. I had had a Yaoi overdose, and with no oxygen reaching my brain, there wasn't much I could do.

"Maybe one of us should give her CPR…" Muttered Mikey.

"Do you want to get done for paedophilia?!" I think that was their manager…

They sat in silence over my dying body. Finally, thank fuck, someone thought of something. "Sakura, if you start breathing again, you can come with us and hang for the afternoon."

Gee? Is that you? What is this substance entering my lungs? Oh god, was it _air_?! Thank god for O2!

Gerard laughed. "I can't believe that worked!"

I shrugged. I tried to say something. "First and foremost, I am a yaoi fangirl, but then I'm an MCR fan. If I can fill both of those requirements, just by breathing, then I shall happily do so." That was my witty response, but due to all the non breathing I had been doing, it just sounded like, "Bluurgggghhhh…"

They laughed and sat me up. My head spun a little, so I tried to lean back on the first thing I could, which sadly, happened to be Bob. I got promptly shoved off, and landed on Mikey instead. Ah well, still happy.

As I tried to recover from my near asphyxiation, Yamato stood and pulled out his phone. He talked on it for a moment, before snapping it shut and looking down at us – we were all still sitting on the tiles – and sighed with impatience. "Hurry up people! We have things to do!"

Ray raised an arm in his direction. "Yeah, yeah, give us a sec. Sakura has to go put on something appropriate. Right, Sakura?"

I frowned and looked down at my attire. A grey shirt with skulls, pink flannel pyjama pants with stars on it and rainbow coloured ugg-boots.

Oh god.

Why hadn't anyone told me that I hadn't been decent this entire time?! I yelped and leapt to my feet, running to my room. I couldn't find anything good to wear, so I ran down to the laundry and grabbed my newly dried clothes from – you guessed it – the dryer and threw them on where I stood. I was at the far back of the house anyway, they wouldn't find me. Oh, and for your information, these were the clothes I had been wearing the night before.

I rushed back to my room, grabbed the black string for my neck, socks, my black Etnies – one with pink laces the other with black, just because it's awesome – and ran back to the lounge room.

On the way I whacked Gerard, Frank and Mikey over the head for not telling me about my clothing choice. I also attempted to hit Bob, but the look he gave me made me decide it was a better idea, if I wanted to keep my body parts in their current places.

I sat down on the closest armchair and pulled on the socks, and the shoes. Yamato was making angry grumbling noises about the fact that I was coming along, but I don't think he wanted to try and take on the guys either.

I stood again, bouncing over to the group of darkly clothed men. Well, Mikey wasn't. He was wearing a white t-shirt and faded jeans.

Odd kid.

"Okay, we can go now." I grinned.

Gerard and Mikey were still rubbing their heads as we walked out the door. I pulled the curtain closed, then yanked my uber-uncooperative glass door shut, and the screen door.

I turned around and walked to the car, and stopped, staring at it.

Okay, we _may_ have a bit of a problem. We had to transport seven people. The car suited five.

Shit.

**XxX**

I found myself sitting uncomfortably on top of Mikey's lap. Can anyone say _awkward_?

Mikey wasn't very happy with it either, but both Ray and Bob – surprise, surprise – refused outright to let me sit on their laps, and Frank was sitting on Gerard. Haha, ah sweet yaoi…

I'll let you in on something. Yamato is a scarier driver than Itachi. And trust me, that is saying something. As soon as we were all in and buckled up, he turned on the car, threw it into reverse and sped down the driveway, screeching down the road. Thankfully, we were all used to crazy drivers so we were able so save ourselves from our impending deaths.

He calmed down a bit when we were on the main road, speeding towards Buderim, which was the next hill/mountain/thing over. It gave me enough time to tie on my string. I quickly wound it around my neck and tied it at the back.

It didn't take very long to get to our destination. Actually, we were only a street away from where Naruto and Sasuke lived. That was handy.

We all crawled out of the car quickly, thankful for free air. Of course, Bob got out nice and slow, seeing as he was lucky – and scary – enough to get the front seat. I stood inspecting the house as the guys pulled out their luggage from the boot. I had seen this house on the times that Naruto and I passed it while walking his dog, Nell. It was a fairly large house, and looked pretty cool. Apparently Naruto's friend Tifa had lived there before, and her uncle had built it. And her uncle still lived here now.

Wait… wasn't her uncle…

The door swung open and none other than my Biology teacher walked out, his silver hair sticking up in a lopsided fashion and his nose buried in an oh-so-familiar orange book.

…Great. Kakashi.

I sighed and waved when he caught sight of me.

"Aren't you in my bio class?" He asked lazily. I nodded. "Hmm… Sakura, right?" I nodded again. "Okay then, what are you doing here?"

I decided to dignify him with an answer. "These idiots got lost and went up the wrong hill, then ran out of petrol, and ended up outside my house. I took them in under the goodness of my heart, and what did they do? Stole my coffee!"

Frank glared at me. "We did not steal your coffee! You offered!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever gets you to sleep at night…"

He growled and pounced on me, tackling me to the ground. What is with this boy and tackling people? I was about to complain that this was violence against women, but he tried to tickle me.

I deadpanned. He kept trying. Yeah… no. I am not ticklish. Well, I am in one place…

"That's not going to work. You won't find my tickle spot." I sighed.

He pouted and tried poking various places. Hip, rib, stomach, throat, elbow? What the hell?

Then, he poked it. The back of my neck. How he guessed I have no idea.

"YAAAAAHHHAAAHHAHAHAH!!" I squealed, twisting to try and get out of his grip. He smiled triumphantly and poked it more, laughing as I continued to scream.

"No fair!" I managed to get out.

Finally, he stopped and stood back up, reaching down a hand to me. I laid on my back, unable to move properly as I tried to regain my breath. Damn that fucker for finding that. No-one other than Ino had ever been able to find it, and that was by accident.

I don't know what it was, but after Ino had attacked me – for about ten minutes, mind you – I seemed to scream a lot. I am NOT a screaming person. Hell, before that, I don't think I _could_ scream. I kept screaming at the tiniest things, such as if I accidently dropped something, or someone stumbled and got a little too close to me, things like that.

Finally I managed to stand again, and I stumbled towards the house. 'You suck, Mr. Iero." I grumbled. He just laughed at me.

**XxX**

**1. Yes, Tayuya is Sakura's sister. She's the youngest of three, with Tayuya being the middle, and Kin being the oldest. There is also Zaku, her cousin, who lives with them. **

**2. If you have read my story Incentive, she is looking down on something from that. I was going to use it in The Hidden Stories, and probably will still. But I still haven't gotten to it yet.**

**XxX**

**I do apologize if I got the personalities of the MCR guys all wrong, which I probably did. I'm getting better at staying in character with the Naruto people, but I still suck majorly at trying to pull off Sasuke. It never ends out right. So yes, I am trying to work on my personalities. They will (hopefully) get better.**

**The next chapter will have the guys in it also, but the next one after that will most likely be her at school. Possibly gloating, or keeping the secret from everyone, I haven't decided which. It would be nice if I could have some feedback maybe… any ideas?**

**And yes, this chapter and scenario is completely illogical, but hey, it was formed from a dream wasn't it? It was bound to be a little stupid.**

**Oh yeah, you know that thing about Mikey sticking the fork in the toaster? Apparently it's a rumour that I think Frank started when the two of them were living together. Lil Mikey swore on radio once that he didn't, so I can't be sure, but I'm betting that it's true. There are two quotes I have from Frank, and they are **_**"**__**God forbid that kid ever lives alone!"**_** and **_**"**__**We just have to watch Mikey and make sure he doesn't put anymore forks in the toaster."**_

**Lol.**

**AND, apparently, did you know that Frank is only about 4'9"? That's 144cm! I measured it out, and he comes up to my nose! How freaking weird is that? By all means, I am NOT a tall person. People always laugh at my shortness. I walked up to one of my friends, and I came up to the logo on his shirt. That, my good friend, is SAD.**

**But what is sadder, is a TWENTY-SEVEN YEAR OLD MAN WHO IS SHORTER THAN THAT!!**

**Ahem.**


	3. To The Future And Beyond!

To answer a question, yes, Sakura is based – slightly – off myself

**To answer a question, yes, Sakura is based – slightly – off myself. A few of her experiences are based off my own, and naturally my personality is going to show out in hers, but she is still a different character to me. Trust me, she is way cooler than I will ever be. I mean, come on. She's friends with Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto, and Neji, and Shika, and Kiba! That just screams awesome! Not to mention she is awesome enough that even My Chemical Romance will want to hang out with her.**

**Oh, and I know that the chapter name is off. It's supposed to be 'To Infinity and beyond', but this works better.**

**XxX**

**My Chemical… Naruto?!**

**Chapter 3**

**To The Future, And Beyond!!**

**XxX**

**Six Months Later**

There is one thing that my mind can comprehend, currently. Weed… gives me a really bad headache.

No, I am not doing marijuana. My sister is. Her and one of her new lackeys, I can't remember her name. She's blonde, she looks about as stable as my old fence before it was replaced – it was being held up by metal poles that had been stuck into the ground around it – and I think her brain cells revel Tayuya's own cell count. That's… not really much…

So yes, they are in her room, which is opposite the lounge room, and she is doing some cones. Hell, yesterday she tried to drag me into doing one too. Yeah… NO. I really like my brain as it is, thanks.

The smell of it is really strong, and god, it fucking stinks like all hell. Tayuya walks by with a stupidly large grin on her face. Her friend – bimbo no. 523 – followed her wobbily.

I hoped to god that she would sober up, or come down from her high, or whatever it's called, soon. She needed to go to work in about two hours. She worked the night shift Monday to Friday at the Postal Business Centre down at Nambour. That's actually a kind of family business, so to say. Because let's see: my mum works in post, so does my sister – duh – and one of my cousins, and my uncle, and my aunt, and my grandmother used to, same with my eldest sister, Kin.

Trust me, I am _so_ never going there. I shall be a psychologist, whether the government and swat teams like it or not.

They appeared from wherever the hell they had been, and Tayuya grabbed her bag and keys. I was going to say something about the fact that she was high and shouldn't be driving, but decided against it. It would just start her screeching at me. Bimbo no. 523 staggered after her. My sister yelled something about taking her friend home and wasn't heard from again, her car starting up and the music quickly following.

I sighed happily when she was gone, or maybe that was just the happy smoke getting to me. Nevertheless, I stood up and walked into her room, scrunching my face up and trying not to gag at the strength of the smoke. I was finding it hard to see the other side of the room, though my bad eyesight wasn't exactly helping.

I grabbed her fan and turned it on full blast, aiming it across the room. For good measure, I grabbed the one out of my mother's room too, turning that one to face another way. Already it smelt a little better.

I returned to the lounge room and my waiting laptop, resuming my writing. My writer's block was huge. It felt like I was trying to bash my way through a five-foot-thick brick wall with a plastic hammer. As you could probably tell, I wasn't getting very far.

I was nearing the end of my huge masterpiece – or so I liked to call it – but I didn't know how exactly to end it. There are still so many ways I could throw it, some being amazingly good endings – I hoped – and some being crap enough that the people reading it would try to track me down and shoot me personally. So, I was trying not to choose one of them.

Ho hum.

Tayuya returned less than five minutes before she had to head off for work. She ran through the house, pulling on her work clothes and tying her red-pink hair up in a hasty pony tail. She didn't bother to say anything to me on her way out, rushing too much. I already knew she was going to be late anyway. Suck bitch.

I know I shouldn't say that about family, but, well, I'm just speaking the truth. She really is a bitch.

Well, sometimes she was okay. We did have our moments. When we were little we used to get along really well. I actually remember one time we were sitting in the back of the car and we promised to each other to always share out chips. We never did, but it was still cute.

Actually, at one point last year, we got along with only one fight in about five days. I think that's the best we've ever done in our _lives_. But naturally, soon she was back to her normal, pot smoking, extremely excessively drinking self.

Well, life is life, I suppose. Mine was just… a little different from a normal person's.

Okay, if you add _them _as well, then you could say it's a hell of a lot different than a normal person's.

**XxX**

Well, my mother and I had absolutely no idea what the fuck to make for dinner, so we were currently lying around the kitchen. Literally. She had her head leaning against the servery and I was laying out flat on the counter, staring with slight disgust at the things strewn on the roof. I think _most_ of them were from the food fight Tayuya and her friends had had when she had thrown a party. In summer. Last year. Ew.

…I-Is that… _gravy_?! Shit man, that's an all new bad. Nearly as bad as the butter that had pretty much coated the walls near my room, or the tomato sauce on the driveway that spelt out **GO DIE IN A HOLE ZAKU**. Oh yeah, Zaku is my cousin. Who, technically, owns this house. Remember my handicapped aunt? Well, when she died, she left the house to him in the will, and he could own it as soon as he turned eighteen. He was twenty this year. He was letting us still live here, because he needed someone to pay the bills. We just went along with it because… well, we needed somewhere to live.

I heard the fridge being pulled open. I looked over at mum as she pulled out the chicken we had bought… yesterday I think. Let's go with that. I sat up and hopped off the counter to give her room. She had that manic look in her eyes, like she was going to try and cook something of which the recipe had been completely pulled out of her ass.

She plopped it down where I had previously been and grabbed the fry pan from in the pantry. Then, she began to mutilate the poor dead bird. She ripped the white meat to shreds and threw it into the pan, until there was no more meat left. It was way too much for just the two of us, but hey, who didn't like leftovers?

She continued to throw in various things, such as mushed-up Mexican garlic, evaporated milk, liquid chicken stock, pasta – which had been put into the oven earlier to… do whatever pasta does – frozen peas, corn and carrots, chicken stock – the cube kind – and mushrooms. At one point, I think I may have heard her give a very quiet yet still very disturbing cackle.

She turned the heat up as high as she could and grabbed a plastic spatula-thingy and stirred it slightly to mix it all in, then walked away to the lounge room. I looked at the odd concoction she had created – that actually smelt quite good – for a moment before following her.

We sat down in our respective places, her on the lounge chair and I splayed out on the couch, and switched to our current favourite channel. Why? Reality shows, of course. Really, I didn't like reality shows all that much – though Tayuya followed them like a cult – but this one was pretty good. They were currently pitted against each other, slowly killing each other off one-by-one. It was evil, sadistic, cruel and I loved it. Besides, the guy talking currently was pretty cute.

We watched for a while, about five minutes. In that time, their had been many, many tears, a usually happy man was broken down so much that he had begun to sit in the corner and rock himself, twitching every now and then, and my favourite guy was still alive and seemed to be the most sane currently of the lot. I was happy.

Mum stood up and bustled back to the kitchen. I followed her to make sure she didn't add something stupid into it, like cyanide. Instead, she added a mixture of cornflour and water. She assured me though that it was to thicken the mixture more. I didn't fully trust her, but I let it slide.

Amazingly, it did actually thicken. Quite considerably. So much that she decided it would be better if she made it into some sort of bake thing. So, she grabbed a rectangular porcelain dish and shoved it all in, smacking it down, and adding a coating of cheese. And to top it off, she added a layer of cornflake crumbs. I didn't know you could actually buy them like that, but hey, I didn't know all that much about cooking anyway. It was foreign land to me.

She put it into the oven and we returned to watching the reality show of doom. Sadly, everyone that had been killed off had returned. It sucked. The twitching guy had gotten out of the corner. Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted.

Soon enough, her concoction – named the Hanaka-recipe-of-probable-death by me, which she agreed to – was ready to be eaten. We spooned out some into bowls and snuggled back up into our seats by the TV, and cautiously tasted it. Well, it was edible. Nothing amazingly good, but still passable. I didn't die, at least.

**XxX**

_I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING!_

_I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE!_

_HONEY IF YOU'LL STA- _

**BANG!!**

"Sht th' fuck up Gee…" I grumbled, shoving my phone under my pillow. I don't know why I kept Famous Last Words as the tune for my phone alarm. I had had the same damn song for over a year on the blasted phone, and it was slowly driving me crazy.

Though, when I heard the whole song, I still loved it. Weird, huh?

I tried to open my eyes and acknowledge the morning. It was… what the hell was the time anyway?

I fumbled under my pillow for the beaten up flip phone, finally tracking it down. It was the only thing aside from my laptop – that was resting on the floor beside my bed – in the room that actually said the time. I used to have an alarm clock, but I had a bad habit of looking at the time every three or so minutes all through the night, and the buzzing noise in the morning was the most horrid, garish, evil sound that nightmares could never create on their own agenda, so I tended to turn it off as quick as possible, which involved me hitting it really, _really_ hard, and sometimes shoving it down between the bed and table.

So naturally, the poor thing suffered a horrid, slow, untimely death by my hands.

I flipped open the phone and blearily tried to make out the numbers in the corner.

…5:01. What the fuck kind of time is that to wake up in the morning?! If I can, I'll crawl out of bed at about… 3pm? And only then because I either needed to go to the toilet or needed sustenance. So it was only then that I would regretfully drag myself out of my uber comfy bed.

That reminds me. That's what I have to do right now. Ah… fuck.

I groaned a few more times. Mornings should be illegal.

…Mm… Maybe just a few more minutes…

…

…

_I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON-_

"ARGH! Fucking snooze!" I yelled at my blaring phone, shutting it up before it could make much more noise. I made sure to check that the alarm was completely off this time.

Why the hell does a phone have snooze anyway?!

I lay in silence for a few more minutes, before sighing melodramatically and rolling out of the bed. Well, at least I attempted to roll out, but I got stuck in the sheets and had to detangle myself. I ended up falling out onto my ass, barely missing my poor laptop.

I heard my mum stirring in her room. Well, naturally she would be awake. We both had a weird thing for three am. I could tell when it was approaching – I could tell when it was about 2:45, and the approximate time when it actually rolled over to three – and she would wake up at three. So, pretty much, I could fall asleep when she would wake up. As you can tell, I don't usually get much sleep. But, I have learned to live with it. I can now live on one nights sleep – which is about five hours, max – for at least three or four days. Bet you can't do that, can you?

I slowly dragged myself out of my room, thankful for the summer air, so that the tiles weren't cold. I staggered to the kitchen and automatically switched on the jug, waiting for the sound to rise. It was pretty loud, but Mum was awake anyway, and it would take a nuclear war to wake Tayuya up. Zaku was currently at his girlfriend's house – how that man managed to land himself a woman as nice as she was, I'll have no idea – so it was nice and peaceful. Even Tayuya was in a slightly better mood than usual.

_Slightly_.

I filled my cup with the mocha sachet – yes, still a mocha junkie – and spooned in the caramel powder. As soon as the red light flicked off, I picked up the jug and in a sweeping movement poured it into the cup. I had a whole routine to it, all one fluid movement. As soon as it was filled three quarters I put the jug down again, grabbed the cup, spun once – because I'm cooler than you – and stepped to the fridge, pulling it and opening it properly with a shoulder, pouring the milk with the fridge's light as aid.

Ah… I love the smell of mocha in the morning. It made the morning slightly less depressing.

It was a very depressing morning.

Why?

I had SCHOOL.

I'd just had my summer holidays – from mid-December to late January – and today was the first day back. Woo.

Though I guess it was pretty cool, now that I was an eleventh grader. This year, next year, and about… six more years to go through Uni?

…Fuck. Eight more years of education. Oh GOD. Such a cruel and unusual punishment.

Oh wait. I was also going to do one or two more years at the University for Psychology in Sydney so I could get my abnormal psychology degree too.

WHY ME?! WHY THE HELL DID I CHOOSE SUCH A HORRID JOB?!

…This sucks.

I sobbed to myself as I drank my mocha. Thankfully, I did not burn my tongue. Though yesterday I burnt the roof of my mouth, and that stung a little. Don't ask me how the hell I did it, I'm not quite sure.

My mother dragged herself out of her room, wearing her red pyjamas and blue bathrobe. It had Winnie the Pooh on it, too. She grabbed out a mug and made herself a tea. As she was dipping the teabag, she glared at me sleepily. "Did you have to make such a racket?" She groaned.

I nodded. "Yes, it was very necessary."

"…Did you fall out of bed again?"

"Yep."

"Idiot."

"…Yep."

It was a pretty standard conversation between us both. Especially since we were both sleep deprived currently.

Once I finished my drink, I put the mug on the sink, ignoring her protests to put it in the dishwasher and walking back to my room. I had to check my stories, and try and write a little more. I crawled back into my blankets and pulled it up onto the bed in front of me.

I quickly signed into my email and gawked at the inbox. Forty-five new emails. Sweet! They really do love me.

I quickly ran through them, deleting the favourite+ and author+ and whatnot emails, leaving behind the reviews and emails from other places. I clicked on the first one and read it with excitement. Even just the ones that told me to update soon had me grinning. The ones that bothered to write something extra or actually give me feedback, well, I just loved those guys. Every now and then I would actually reply to those ones. The really good ones.

After I finished saving the reviews to their respective folders – I kept all my reviews, just in case I needed them. I couldn't be bothered finding them on the internet – I surfed the net, checking MySpace and all that. Normal teenage stuff.

I checked the little clock in the corner. 5:48. Oh fuck.

I yelped and closed the laptop quickly, jumping off the bed and hopping over to my drawers, pulling out my school uniform. It was a navy – INK navy, INK navy, says the woman at the uniform shop – polo shirt with two vertical strips with white, then gray, then pink, then gray, then white in them, and the school logo on the opposite side, with an INK navy blue skirt that MUST go past your knees.

Ha, at Maroochydore they didn't have a skirt regulation. All the girls walked around in skirts that were better suited as belts. When I was there, mine was still quite modest, but my friend – who was known quite well for being a slut – had one skirt that was about… two or three inches at most? But even she considered that to be too short, so she hardly ever wore it. But when she did… I shudder at the memory.

I'll let you in on something. Due to the way the school is built, there are a lot of natural updrafts in Maroochydore High.

I ran to the bathroom after I put my uniform on, running a brush quickly through my short pink locks. I used to get into a lot of trouble at school for my hair because their fucking strict as hell at MC, but when they realised that it was natural, they just gave up. Because, technically, the rules said that you weren't allowed to have a hair colour other then your natural. Of course, no-one actually cared, and dyed their hair away, and only the ones that tried with purple or green or whatever got in actual trouble.

Though, there was a girl who sat in the class in front of me, and she had aqua tips. I don't know how she got away with it…

Sighing, I drew on my eyeliner and brushed my teeth, and then walked back to my room, throwing on my shoes. I didn't care about breakfast, lunch time at school could've been considered a very late breakfast, and after school is lunch time anyway.

Seniors start at 7:30 and finish at 12:55 here, and Juniors were 10:30 till 4:05. Haha, suck bitches.

Though, that did mean I had to wake up super early, and leave home at six, then walk for half an hour to the bottom of the hill, and then wait on the side of a very busy main road for a bus to show up, only to be driven around for an hour before I could actually arrive at school. _That_ sucked.

I checked my phone. 5:57. Okay, I was still in the clear. I could leave at about five past if I wanted, and could still make it there quite easily. Technically it was only about a twenty minute walk, but I was just very lazy and half asleep in the mornings. Though I could run on one nights sleep for many days, I still got damn tired in the mornings. I tended to fall asleep on the bus, too. That rocking motion, cushy seats and air con always got to me.

I sifted through the junk in my room for all my needed objects. Let's see, five subject book, calculator, pen – I never bothered with a pencil case – glasses, wallet, phone, mp3… I think that was about it.

I zipped up my bag, a pretty brown billabong one, and threw it onto my back, heading for the kitchen. I had time left, amazingly, so I would grab something light. I threw open the cupboard and looked through it, determining anything that could be considered breakfast edible.

Hey, a breakfast bar box. When the hell did we get that?

Ah well. I fished out on of them and read the label. Apricot and strawberry. Well, it would do, I guess. Contrary to popular belief due to my hair colour, I didn't actually like strawberries that much. And I _hated_ cheerleaders with a fierce passion, even though our school doesn't actually have cheerleaders.

But we did have a Rugby School of Excellence. If that counts for anything.

I bit into the bar, and found it was actually pretty good. Shrugging, I walked to the office and waved to mum wordlessly, due to the fact of my mouth being full of food. She shook her head at me. Idiot, read her eyes.

She held out an umbrella as I swallowed. I raised an eyebrow. "For me?"

She nodded. "There's rain predicted. I saw this in the shop yesterday, and it was only ten bucks, so I bought it for you."

"Do you trust me with it?"

"Well, we will see."

I had a notoriously bad record with umbrellas. For one, they had never lasted to the end of the day once they reached my hands, and they tended to take people with them. Many a bruise… many a bruise…

I grinned and took it from her hand, shoving it into my bag. I waved goodbye again and walked out the front door, and down the driveway.

On the way I met up with a girl who was one year older than me, and was the only other person who caught with me. Her name was Emiko. Apparently she had been pretty overweight when she was younger, but she had lost it all and now she was really popular in her age group. Not to mention I had met her boyfriend once, and he was _really_ cute. Cute, like dorky personality of cute. And cute as in '_Dayammm…_'

…Yeah.

"Hey Emiko!" I called to her, as she was a bit ahead of me.

She spun around and grinned. "Hey lovey, how are you?" She always spoke like that.

I shrugged. "Pretty good. Tired as always."

She laughed and nodded. "Didn't sleep again?"

"No, I slept." I frowned. "…I think." She laughed again.

We continued down the road, talking all the way.

**XxX (I'm going to skip this, because it's all pretty boring)**

I crawled sluggishly off the bus, rubbing my eyes slightly. I could just make out my group of friends down near the first entrance. That's where our… type of people hung out. I started towards them.

Naturally, everyone considered us the freaks. But hey, why be normal when you can roll down a hill that's non-existent and pretend to be homo just to hear the screams?! It's fun!!

As I thought this, Suigetsu tackled Sasuke, hugging him in a way that screamed butt-rape. I sighed happily. Mmm… Suigetsu and Sasuke… yum. It was one of my favourite real-life pairings. Them, and Neji and Gaara, and of course, Frank and Gerard. Because Frerard is the shit.

When I finally reached them Sasuke was trying to pry the silver haired boy off, but was so far unsuccessful. Tenten was just laughing as her boyfriend continued to nuzzle another man's cheek, and a small group of footie guys were staring at them in repulsion. Ah well. Get used to it, fuckers.

"But _Sasuuuu…_ I _missed_ you…" Cooed Suigetsu, squeezing tighter.

"I don't care! Get. OFF!" Sasuke choked out, his air supply being slowly cut off.

Suigetsu continued to whine, and we just laughed at them. Then, Ino noticed I had arrived, and with a warning scream, ran over to me and crash-tackle-glomped me. Now it my turn to choke.

"Ino… can't… _breathe_…" I gasped.

"I DON'T CARE!! YOU NEVER CALLED!" She yelled and squeezed tighter.

"I was… on… holi…days…"

She let go. "Oh, really? Where?"

I breathed in deeply on the sweet, sweet air. "America."

"Like, travelling around?"

I shook my head. "Just in New Jersey. Went to visit some…" I trailed off. I couldn't exactly say the real reason. "…relatives. On my mum's side."

She raised an eyebrow at the very long pause, but shrugged it aside. "Alrighty then."

The bell went. We all knew what that meant. Parade. _Yay_.

We split up into our subschools. Our school was too big that we had to split up the times to Senior time and Junior time, and also into four subschools, named after islands nearby. Moreton, Stradbroke, Fraser and Bribie. Ino, Gaara, Hinata, Neji and I were in Straddie, and Sasuke, Naruto and Juugo were in Moreton. I didn't know about the others.

Stradbroke met in the PA block. We were the only subschool that got to sit in _chairs_. Everyone else had concrete. Haha, go us.

We stood around outside as the teachers screeched at everyone hopelessly to get organised. Gaara and Hinata were already there when Ino and I arrived and we chatted with them. And, naturally, I saw _him_. My dirty little not-so-secret. Well, at least to him.

Daisuke Hinagawa. Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and a super cute smile. He was a basketball player, one of the top students in the school, pretty popular for some unknown reason, and pretty funny with a very interesting taste in music. He was the first real friend I made when I arrived here, and an all round nice guy. He had this sort of shyness to him too. I know, I thought this type of guy had died out years ago too.

We slowly grew apart though, and now we barely ever talk to each other. And that would be my fault. I avoided him like he was a disease. And why did I do that?

Well, I am not a very clear thinker when I am drunk, as you'd probably guess from that guy I kissed. I had also dirty danced with a guy at least ten years older, been convinced into doing drugs, made out on the side of the highway, kissed at least… three girls and last but not least, called Daisuke.

I called him, pissed drunk, telling him how much I loved him and wanted him at that moment. I also sent him heaps of texts. He forgave me for them, of course, being as I was under the influence and had clearly told him that I had also been doing that with pretty much every guy contact in my phone that I wasn't related to. A lie, of course, but I needed to clear my name.

Naturally I was horridly embarrassed, so we didn't talk anymore. But I still had my own little crush on him. Okay, well not _little _crush, but you get the idea. It was slowly going away with the more time that we spent not actually talking to each other.

He was with his group of friends, laughing and joking with them. I bit my tongue to keep from smiling. I can't help it! He was just so _cute_! …In that weird, dorky, shy, basketball player way. Darn him.

We were all slowly ushered into our seats. From grade eight at this school, you were put into a homeroom, that was classed with your grade number and a letter. When I transferred I was put into 9T, pretty much the worst homeroom there was in the school. Not bad for my first try, right? Well, since then I had pushed up two years, the homeroom moving with me. So now I was in 11T.

We were seated in alphabetical order, and with Hinata and Neji being Hyuugas and I being a Haruno, we all sat next to each other. Thank god for small miracles. Though of course, Daisuke was in the class just in front of mine, and he was Hinagawa, so he was seated in front of me. Okay, you still suck God. IF that is your real name.

They read through the daily notices in a monotone, and then prattled on for about half an hour about the new year. I sat placidly, staring with mild interest at the painted masks on the walls. There was a pretty cool one with feathers up there, and it was blue and gold. Between staring at the masks and looking boredly at the teachers down the front, I cast very furtive glances towards the object of my infatuation. He was merely looking up at the front, seemingly with _actual_ interest.

Seriously, I think he may be the last of his kind. Poor endangered animal. All the rest were either married, dead or gay. Though, I don't mind at all if they're gay. Hell, let him be homosexual too. I would get over him, and have an actual proper reason to be drooling over him and laughing like maniac inside my head. Fun, fun.

Finally we were let out to attend the last… fifteen minutes of our first class. I checked my newly acquired timetable against my friends. No such luck. Hinata had Chemistry, Gaara and Ino had Ancient History and I on the other hand had _Maths_. The bane of my existence. It's not the fact that I was bad at it, it was just it was… well… it was Maths. That said it all.

Sighing, I made my way to G4 – General Studies 4. We had about seven General Studies blocks, and G4 was a group of collapsible buildings out the back, near the Stradbroke Subschool Admin.

When I got there I saw Tenten and Sasuke waiting there already. I have been saved. Grinning, I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Tenten's neck from behind. She hadn't seen me coming and let out a little yelp of surprise.

She looked over her shoulder and sighed when she noticed who it was. "Sakura! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. I merely chuckled and gripped her tighter for a moment before letting go.

"Well, I was happy that I wasn't completely alone in this class! Last year I got abandoned in a lot of classes. Besides, you just so damn huggable!" I laughed.

She growled angrily and narrowed her eyes. "I am not huggable."

"That's what Gaara says! And is _he_ huggable?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but paused, thinking. "Well… he would be huggable if he didn't have that I-am-gonna-fuck-you-up aura."

I concurred. "But I do it anyway."

"Yes. You do. I'm surprised your not in a coffin by now."

I laughed again. "So am I." I looked over at Sasuke and remembered the incident between him and Suigetsu. A very small blush appeared and I drooled a little. I made sure to wipe it away before anyone saw it though.

…What? I like my gays, alright?! I like my tomatoes cold, my mocha hot, and my homos, _FLAMING_!!

Insert chuckle/lol here.

"Hey, Sasuke." I said, once I got over my perverted thoughts.

He nodded in my direction with a smirk. "Heh, Sakura." He chuckled. His chuckle was an odd one indeed, nothing more than a single 'Heh' sound and a small bounced of his thin shoulders.

I eyed him suspiciously. He never just laughed/chuckled for no reason. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah, your face." He chuckled a little more.

Tenten tried not to smile at the stupid payout. She pursed her lips and twitched a little. I narrowed my eyes. "What the fuck? Are you high?"

His smirk didn't move, and he raised an eyebrow. Cocky little bastard.

Finally it dawned on me. My eyes widened. "Oh shit, something good happened to you, didn't it?"

His smirk widened. "Itachi got backstage passes to the first Disturbed concert up in Brisbane."

I cursed. He always got like this when something really good happened to him. He took on the personality of someone who had had a few too many cones. "You're going to be like this for the rest of today, aren't you?"

"I was thinking of tomorrow too."

I wanted to cry. Nuuu… he was unbearable when he got like this.

We were called into class by our new teacher and before I could say anymore he turned and walked up the short flight of steps into the classroom. I huffed and followed, Tenten still holding back her laughter.

Tenten is actually a foreign exchange student, from Thailand. Our school is internationally listed, so we get heaps of different transfers. She was fluent in English, but some of the slang she was still trying to understand. Most of the slyer payouts she didn't really get, but after hanging out with us for the last year she's gotten much better. And her payouts are extremely good, too. Some of the stuff that comes out of her mouth… I shook my head.

We all sat down at the back, with it going Tenten, then me and then Sasuke. Shino slid in beside Sasuke, being sort-of friends with him, and to fill up the four desks in that row. Sasuke chuckled again and decided that it might be fun to poke me in the side of the head with his ruler. I ignored him. Hopefully if I do this for long enough he might go away.

The teacher at the front was leaning against the whiteboard, grinning at us in a way that seemed… oddly familiar…

Once everyone had settled down he spoke. "Well, this is the new group of shits I have?" He asked, looking around the class. A few people gasped because he swore. It was a very strict school, and swearing could pretty much get you like, suspended. I've only heard two other teachers swear in my life. And they were in my top three teachers.

I liked this guy.

"Well, my name is Genma Shirainui, and yes, I did just swear. Get the fuck over it, I'm going to be doing it a lot. I will let you swear too, if you don't tell anyone else. Also, I want to make this perfectly clear. I am a homosexual. My boyfriend is also a teacher here, a Music and Drama teacher by the name of Raidou Namiashi. If you do not like it, I have class transfer slips right here." He pulled them out and waved them in front of the class.

I _**really**_ liked this guy.

When nobody moved he grinned again. "Great. Okay, so I hate sounding old – part of my mid-life crisis – so don't you dare go calling me Sir or Mr. Shirainui or anything. Just Genma is fine. I will give you detention if you call me by anything else." He turned to face the board, but whipped back around. "Oh yeah, one more thing. I would like to prepare you now. I am a super-pervert! You have been forewarned."

Did I tell you I liked this guy?

**XxX**

Sasuke and I had the next class together too. In the classroom we sat with Neji – who also had this class – and waited for the English teacher to begin his first-day-back rant. He was a kind looking guy, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, darkly tanned skin and a light scar across his nose. I wonder how he got it…

"Alright everyone, my name is Mr. Umino and I'm going to be your English B teacher for the rest of the year. I'm pretty easy going, but if you mess around too much I will not hesitate to give you detention or send you to Subschool. Does anyone have any questions?"

One boy near the front raised his. "Yeah, how'd you get that scar?"

Iruka just chuckled. "Every time… I was in a car crash when I was younger. A bit of glass hit my face." He explained.

Damn, I was hoping for something cooler. Like he was on a top secret spy mission and some guy threw a blade at him which nicked his face. Or that he was a ninja.

Coz ninjas are cool. Yeah.

There were a few more questions, and then he went into the standard rant, talking about the different things we would be learning each term. _Three_ orals?! Who the fuck thinks of this stuff?!

**XxX**

In period three we would usually have a parade, but seeing as we had one that morning, we just screwed off to homeroom. The 11T homeroom was in my 9T homeroom, G405. So, G4 block, room 5, for anyone who didn't quite understand. It's very confusing at the start.

Neji was in my Homeroom, with Hinata and Ino as well. _And_ my stalker, Lee. I shudder at the thought of his extremely bushy eyebrows and bowl cut. He was an alright kid, but he just… screamed about the FLAMES OF YOUTH way too much.

We walked in and I noticed Genma was standing out the front. I nearly cried in happiness. THE best teacher in the school, and he's my Maths and Homeroom! Yay me! I wanted to hug him.

**XxX**

I slowly walked towards my last class of the day, Biology. Homeroom had been completely awesome. Genma had spent most of the time trying to convince Neji to have a threesome with him and Raidou, and I spent most of the time laughing, crying due to laughing so hard, trying to get rid of Lee or drooling over the fact that my teacher was gay.

Ah… life was good. I reached the science block and checked my timetable again. SC01.

…Where the fuck was that?!

I sighed and began to circle the block, reading the door names for the right one. Finally I tracked it down and shoved my bag in the rack, grabbing my book and a pen then walked in. I had been late due to the fact I went to the toilet on the way. I showed the teacher my timetable – mandatory first day back protocol - and scanned the room.

Kiba and Sasuke were sitting near the middle. Geez, was the damn duck-haired kid following me or what?! Just to spit him I took the seat next to Kiba. Haha, suck Uchiha.

"Hey, Kiba!" I grinned, trying to ignore Sasuke. It didn't matter anyway, he was too busy staring out the window with that retarded high-off-his-ass smirk on his face to really care about anything _I_ was doing.

"Hey pinkie, why were you late?"

I shrugged. "Toilet, laziness, got lost. Same old, same old."

He breathed a chuckle as we turned to face the teacher. I nearly fainted.

Holy shit, it was Kakashi. He was looking at me with a bored expression, with a hint of both aggravation and humour hidden in his eyes.

"I'm glad you decided to _actually_ pay attention, Sakura. May I continue my lesson now?" He asked in a mockingly kind voice. I sweatdropped and nodded. He smiled, his eyes turning up in a sort of 'U' style. "Thank you."

A few of the class laughed at our little exchange, but I tried to ignore them. Besides my friends, no-one really liked me. It was sort of like I had a… Sakura-Aversion-Aura around me. The SAA.

He did the same as all the other teachers – except Genma when we were in Homeroom – and prattled on about what we were learning that class and what we would be expected to be able to do.

**XxX**

School was over. Oh, how sweet it is to be done with you, with you. I know the lyrics are wrong, but hey, I didn't love it, and it _definitely_ didn't love me. I sighed happily as I walked towards the front gate with Kiba and Sasuke. The front parking lot was swathed with people, running and shouting, heading for the bike racks on either side, their bus or towards their cars.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata all caught the same bus, which was the second bus closest to the pool. Daisuke caught the one closest, just in case you wanted to know.

I waved them goodbye and kept walking. Juugo was waiting by the fence in front of the bike rack and I stood with him for a while as he waited for a friend. When she arrived, I bid him goodbye also and kept walking down the road.

Ino glomped me as I halfway past the front oval. Tenten wasn't far behind. "Sakura! You didn't wait for us!" She yelled/whined in my ear.

I grinned back deviously. "Well, I thought I would get a head start. Prolong my glomp for as long as possible."

She rolled her eyes and we continued on our pilgrimage. None of the buses from the school went to where we needed to go, so we had to catch a public bus. There was a stop directly across from the school, but the bus was only a very small outdated one – they hadn't updated the run yet – so if you didn't go to the one before it that was about… two hundred metres before it you wouldn't get a seat. And even then there were a lot of people who were there, so you still had a chance of having to stand.

We crossed the road. A few crazy-ass teens tried to run me over in their cars but really it wasn't that odd. Not only did people generally hating my existence, they tried to eradicate it too.

Well, I guess I was pretty used to it now. Hell, my own body tries to kill me too! You should see the sheer amount of scars I have on my body. Just a small cut will leave a scar for months, due to my very fair skin. I was so white, people had come up to me and asked if I was part albino. Having pale pink hair didn't help either.

We took our usual place sitting on the curb and waited for the bus. It was only – wait let me check – 1:03. So the bus wouldn't be here for at least another ten or so minutes. The summer sun was beating down on us unrelentingly and we were all in dark clothing, so we were feeling very… in-the-oven.

"It's weird, being back at school, isn't it?" Ino mused.

Tenten nodded agreement. "Yeah, it is. I actually have things to do other than dance!" She laughed. Her mother – who is here as well for some unknown reason, I don't really ask, and they both live with her uncle – never lets her really do anything, other than go to this dance place near their house.

Ino had joined that dance academy for a while too, but couldn't be bothered going there all the time, and it wore her out, so she just did it as one of her classes at school. Along with the Rugby School of Excellence, there is a dance academy under the Harris Centre called JTV.

_God_ I'm getting tired of these explanations. The inner dialogue… Ah my head, she hurts.

Finally the bus appeared from around the far-off bend. The shout sounded around the bus stop and we all stood and crowed near the curb. Being already _in_ the curb, we were at the very front. I grabbed out my battered white wallet and fished out the bus fare.

We all loaded on and took our usual seats, Ino and Tenten sitting together and me in front of them. When we got to the next stop some random footie guy sat next to me. His obvious repulsion nearly made me laugh out loud. I managed to contain myself though.

As soon as a seat was opened he rushed to it, scared of being infected with _EMO_.

I figuratively huffed. _Well!_ I wasn't emo! Well, I don't _think_ I am. You can believe I am if you want, but I'm pretty sure I'm not. Fair enough, I dress in quite a bit of black, I love the emo style, I love emo-esque music, and emo guys are adorably cute, but still! I am not _severely_ depressed – note the _severely_ – and I don't slit my wrists. Not that I'm saying they all do, I'm just going by the stereotypical emo okay? Don't hate.

My stop was nearing. It was one of the first on the way. I pressed the button and hoped that the guy would pull over. They only did half the time. You'd think after being bus drivers as long as they had, they would know that there was a bus stop there, even if no-one ever really got off there except me.

He did pull over, bless his soul. I refrained from patting him on the head as I passed him. I waved to Ino and Hinata from the sidewalk as they drove away. They both waved back excitedly. I blew a kiss to the footie guy when he looked at me and waved suggestively. I swear he wanted to throw up.

Once they were gone a little way, I began my walk down the busy road. I wasn't heading to my house, but to my mother's work, because who the hell would actually want to spend time at home when there was a Tayuya on the prowl.

So instead, let's spend the next three and a half hours doing shit all! Insert cheesy smile here.

Again, it was a better choice. Besides, there was a few things I had to do on the laptop. Many a sentence to type. Many a folder to categorise. I'm very OCD about my folder organisation.

I walked past The Zone, which is just a sort of shopping complex. It had Wow Sight and Sound – a huge technology store – Sunglass Warehouse, furniture stores, a party store, Fresh Café, The Grocer, and Subway. Do you hear that lovely fresh sound? That's my lunch calling me.

The business centre was next door to The Zone and I walked in happily, hurrying to get out from under the beating sun. Remember when I said don't underestimate the Australian winter? Well, I say the same for the summer. Gaara was originally from England, and he swore he melted on his first summer.

I sighed happily when the air-con hit my face. Home sweet home. I walked around the counter and grinned at my mother from where she sat at her big desk. "Hey, mum!"

She smiled tiredly. "Hey Sakura."

"How was your day?"

"Shit."

I nodded. "Fair enough." I walked to her purse and fished out a ten dollar note. "Do you need anything from next door?"

She waved me off over her shoulder, before returning to entering the stats. "Nah."

I nodded again and walked back out into the heat. Usually it didn't bother me that much, but it was the middle of the day! Even in winter the sun is freaking hot.

I made it under the shade of the little eating area. It was sort-of like a hall, with food stores either side. I trotted to the Fresh Café and asked for my usual; chicken caesar salad and a banana and strawberry smoothie. I know I said I don't like strawberries, but they're great in smoothies.

The girl serving quickly whipped it up for me and in five minutes I was back in the heat beside the extremely busy road.

Once I was back in the nice air-con, I grabbed my bag, my computer bag and my food and set off for the back room. The few posties I met on the way greeted me and I them. I've been coming here for… seven to nine years. Eight to ten if you count this one. So nearly all of the posties know me by name, and I knew about… half of their names.

There it was; my corner. Set in the very back part of the room, as far from everything else as possible was my table and seat. Ah, how I missed you over the holidays. It's really the only place I can get things done.

I sighed happily and set my things down. I'll say it again. Home sweet home.

**XxX**

I grinned as I typed the last few words of my A/N. There, another chapter complete. I was quite satisfied with myself. That was the end of the twentieth chapter. I deserved a reward.

So, what did I do? Waste phone credit of course! I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the names, picking one. The dialling tone sounded and after a few seconds someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Heyyyy Naruto! What're you doing?"

"Mm… nothing much, just walking Nell. Why?"

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see. "I was bored, so I thought I would call you for something to do."

I could almost feel him narrow his eyes. "Why don't you finish that damn chapter I've been waiting for?!" He growled.

Ah, this is why I loved him. Naruto was not only a CM junkie, but a Sakura Fanfiction junkie too. I grinned. "Ah, but Naruto, how can I finish something that already is so?"

It took him a moment to process my odd language. "Wait… you finished the chapter?!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yup! You're gonna flip when you see what I made them do. Oh I love being God!" An old joke of mine.

"Tell me, tell me! What did you do?!"

"Well, let's just say both Hikaru _and_ Kaoru get a happy ending."

"What about Emiko?!"

I cackled evilly in my head. "Ah, well, you will just have to see, won't you?"

He screamed in frustration. "You suck, Sakura!" Nell barked in the background.

I laughed. "Well, once I get home I'll post it up for you, and you can read it to your hearts content."

"Hey, is this the last chapter?"

I sighed. "Technically, yes, it is. But I will be posting an epilogue whenever the hell I get around to it."

"Won't it feel weird, that you won't be writing it anymore?"

"Most likely. It's going to take a little while to get out of writing in that style. My next story is going to be in 1st person, so the first few chapters are going to be pretty shit, while I get used to writing 'I' and 'me' again."

"Do you already have a new idea?"

"Naruto, you should know damn well, I _always_ have story ideas! I pretty much invent a new one each week. I have a whole folder on my computer of just ideas for stories, whether they be titles or summaries, or just a pairing."

He hummed. "True. Well, I have to go, I'm nearing home again."

"Okay then. I have other people I want to talk to anyway."

"Well, don't I feel loved?" He huffed.

I laughed. "_Goodbye_ Naruto."

"Bye."

I hung up and dialled the next number. Here was when my credit was going to be eaten really badly.

It took a little while to pick up. "Mmm… hello?" Grumbled the voice on the other end tiredly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Gee? Where you asleep?"

"Sakura? That you?"

I sighed. "Yes, it's me dumbass. What are you doing asleep? It's... midnight there. …Oh. Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you."

He grumbled something about annoying children. "You're so lucky you're in Australia." He growled.

I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry again. But aren't you like, nocturnal?"

"When I'm on tour I am. But I'm not, am I?"

"True. Okay, I'll let you get your beauty sleep princess. Say night to Lindsey too."

"Mm… Sakura says night." He grumbled. There was a quiet laugh. "She says thanks."

"She better. Goodnight Gee."

"Night…"

We hung up. Poor guy, I always did this to him. I have to remember to check the time conversion _before_ I call him more.

**XxX**

**YAY!! Another chapter out!**

**Oh I'm so cut. You know that merch I got from the MCRmy? Well, the DVD doesn't work on my DVD player, because it's for America only. It's got this weird area code or something on it… So now I need to get a multi-regional DVD player.**

**LeGrr…**


End file.
